


Yeux maudit

by Kurookami_no_Kuraitsuki



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:30:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8276090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurookami_no_Kuraitsuki/pseuds/Kurookami_no_Kuraitsuki
Summary: Et si il y'avait autre chose, une autre histoire, oubliée? Une autre race? Une explication aux Grimms? Et si la vérité avait été oubliée, dans de profondes ténèbres? Deana, une chasseresse maudite, possède une part de cette vérité, et peut-être en sait et en fait plus qu'elle ne le laisse paraître. Suivez là pendant ses interactions avec Beacon et Renmant. Amènera-t-elle la vérité à la lumière ou serait-ce des ténèbres encore plus profondes qui viendront?Je crains niveau résumé.... C'est plus intéressant à l'intérieur.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour/Bonsoir/Bonne nuit, ou simplement salut! Mois c'est Kurookami-no-Kuraitsuki, ou juste Kurookami, voir Kuro pour les gens dans ma tête et les autres. Donc chut! ils vont me ramener à l'asile si ils me trouvent!  
> Bref, ceci étant ma première Fanfiction, je vous pris d'être indulgent. Tous les commentaires sont appréciés, à part ceux insultant ou n'apportant rien. Je suis désolé pour les fautes pouvant être présente, et j'espère que vous apprécierez!
> 
> PS: je ne possède pas RWBY.... j'aimerais.

Loin au Nord, dans les contrées inhabité, déserté à la fois des hommes et des faunus, vivent en maître les Grimms, ancien et puissant, sage. Parfois, des chasseurs sont envoyé, puissant et rusé, pour subjuguer les jeunes grimms, pouvant devenir dangereux et se diriger vers les murs protégeant les hommes. Mais beaucoup, malheureusement, ne reviennent pas, tombant sur des grimms bien trop fort pour eux, perdant face aux ténèbres. Toutefois, même les plus profondes ténèbres possèdent une lumière. Oui, depuis quelque année, les chasseurs reviennent de cet enfer, de la Forêt infernale du Nord, avec, dans leur dire, le conte d'une fille aux yeux écarlates, une enfant sauvage aux yeux de sang. Oui. Une histoire étrange, qui parvient aux oreilles de puissant. Ozpin, directeur de l'académie de Beacon, curieux, envoya un groupe de chasseur d'élite, ayant fait leurs preuves. Ainsi se retrouva à l'orée de cette forêt trois personnes incongrues. Une blonde pâle, aux lunettes en demi-lune et une cravache dans la main. A côté d'elle était un homme aux cheveux vert tenant en main une tasse de café et un homme ventru avec un trombone-hache. Ils échangèrent un regard avant d'entrer en silence, inconscient du regard pesant sur eux, perché dans un arbre. Aura calme et sage, violet, aura vive et vert, ainsi que aura forte et assuré, mordoré. En silence la silhouette s'éclipsa dans les arbres. Les hommes continuèrent d'avancer, attentif au mouvement, arrivant dans une clairière, ils virent un grand nombre de Beowulfs dormant. Avec un geste de la main, aura verte indiqua de passer en silence. Un des beowulf leva la tête légèrement, observant. Il ne réagit pas, grognant légèrement lorsque l'un deux atteint pour son arme. Ils passèrent toutefois sans encombre.

\- Etrange. Dit l'homme fort.

\- Sûrement d'anciens grimms. Lui répondit l'homme aux cheveux vert.

L'ombre continua de les observer, intrigué. Ils n'étaient pas comme les autres, tuant tous les grimms rencontré. L'ombre les avait toujours fait sortir. Ceux comprenant étaient aidé, les autres tués. Elle passa tranquillement, sans faire un bruit, aucune feuille ne bruissant à son mouvement. Les chasseurs étaient toujours inconscients de sa présence. Elle continua de les suivre. Quel pouvait donc être leur objectif ? Elle les regarda dresser un camp alors que la nuit tombait. Ils ne semblaient pas être effrayés. Tendus et nerveux, oui. Mais pas terrifiés. Cela la fit tiquer. Ils sortirent des provisions, qu'ils mangèrent froid. Pas assez fou pour faire du feu. Elle observa, vraiment curieuse maintenant. Avant de se détourner, trouver un arbre où dormir, non loin. Elle tendit l'oreille, écoutant toutefois leur conversation. Ils cherchaient l'origine d'une rumeur circulant sur cet endroit. Elle leva un sourcil, de confusion. Pourquoi une rumeur circulerait sur cet endroit ? Elle s'endormit.

Ils levèrent le camp tôt le matin. Elle s'étira et bâilla. Elle commença à avoir faim. Elle leva le nez en l'air. Proie. Doucement, elle s'approcha d'un cerf. Elle tomba brusquement dessus, arrachant sa gorge avec ses dents. Elle fit glisser un couteau de sa poche, le faisant glisser sur le ventre, permettant d'ouvrir la peau du cerf et de le dépecer. Elle enterra les viscères et commença à arracher des morceaux de chair, mastiquant en silence. Un bruissement se fit entendre. Elle tendit l'oreille. Pas Grimm. Dust, elle avait été négligente. Se tournant, elle vit les trois auras. Elle bondit dans un arbre, délaissant son repas. Cela lui faisait mal au cœur de laisser autant de viande se gâcher mais mieux valait ça qu'être prit. « Attend » elle entendit hurler derrière elle. Elle continua de courir, sautant de branche en branche. Elle esquiva un bras, étonné. Aura verte était rapide ! Elle grogna et accéléra encore plus. Le vert la suivait, si un peu essoufflé. Un bruit l'attira. Des liens de poussière c'était formé sur ces jambes, crépitant d'aura violette. Elle chuta au sol, lourdement. Elle roula et frappa les liens, qui se brisèrent. Elle recommença à courir, seulement pour ce faire arrêter à nouveau par ces liens. Des murs de terre s'étaient formés. Elle se jeta dessus, arrachant a nouveaux les liens. Encore une fois les murs se reformèrent, comme les liens, mais renforcer d'une seconde couche de glace. Merde ! A quel point cette femme était forte avec le Dust et son aura ? Elle se retourna, brisant les liens encore, s'accroupissant légèrement et grognant, bas et menaçant. IL n'allait pas l'avoir sans combat. Elle reconnut le bruit de l'arme d'aura violette. Une cravache. Elle les détestait. La femme s'approcha, observant la jeune fille en face d'elle. Ses cheveux étaient un fouillis sans nom, d'un noir s'évasant en argent au bout. Ses vêtements étaient en haillons. Des peaux de bêtes étaient ajoutées en plus, pour plus de protection, des bandages crasseux étaient autours de ces pieds. Un couteau était à côté d'elle. Un peu de sang barbouillait sa bouche, ses dents, plus pointus et aiguisé que la normal brillait. Mais ce qui la choquait le plus était ces yeux, légèrement opaque, d'un écarlate puissant, comme du sang. Elle revint à ces pensées lorsque le grognement se fut plus insistant.

\- Nous ne sommes pas là pour te blesser. Seulement discuter.

Le grondement continua, ignorant de ces paroles. Qui serait assez fou pour croire quelqu'un armé, l'aillant acculé? Elle se jeta en avant, atterrissant sur la femme, bougeant trop vite pour qu'elle puisse réagir. Ses dents se refermèrent sur la cravache à la place de sa gorge. Avec un grognement, elle arracha la cravache, la gardant dans sa bouche. La semblance de cette femme était la télékinésie, juste la jeter était inutile. Serrant un peu plus les dents, elle la brisa en deux, avant de recracher les morceaux. Mauvaise idée de s'enfermer entre quatre murs avec elle.

\- Maintenant, chasseur, qu'est-ce que cela fait de devenir la proie ?

Un rictus de joie déformait son visage. Elle détestait tant les humains. Oh, elle allait s'amuser. Les deux autres avaient déployé leurs armes. Aura violette les retint d'un geste de la main.

\- Nous ne te voulons pas de mal, juste discuter.

Elle inclina la tête. Leur parole était vraie. Leur aura ne se teintait pas de mensonge. Elle se redressa légèrement. Avant de leur faire signe de la suivre. Elle frappa le mur, le laissant s'écrouler. Elle récupéra sa proie, ramassant la carcasse sur son dos. Elle se dirigea vers une clairière, les chasseurs derrière elle. Un peu avant d'arriver, elle s'arrêta.

\- Vous n'avez pas intérêt à révéler ce que vous allez voir ou apprendre.

Ils se regardèrent. Aura Violette parla.

\- Nous sommes censés faire un rapport à Ozpin.

Elle pencha la tête. Ozpin. Ce nom…. Sa sœur en avait fait mention, tout comme il est présent dans les anciennes légendes. Elle connaissait sa signification.

\- Il peut savoir. Il est sage. Mais hormis lui et ceux qu'il choisira, nul ne doit le savoir.

Ils acceptèrent. Elle entra dans la clairière, au centre duquel se tenait une vielle bâtisse en pierre, abimé par le temps. Le toit était abimé, mais renforcé et réparer avec des bout de bois, visiblement tailler dans les arbres alentour. Des peaux d'animaux étaient à sécher, des grands feux, au-dessus duquel se tenait des morceaux de viande. Une vingtaine de personnes, entre 10 et 20 ans s'activait. Les trois chasseurs étaient bouche bée.

\- Bienvenue au camp de la lune noir.

Chaque humains et faunus présent avait les yeux écarlates. Elle déposa la viande à côté des feux, donnant la peau à un faunus près des chevalets. Elle les dirigea en suite autour d'un grand tas de bois, où des troncs d'arbres l'encerclaient. Elle s'assit sur l'un d'eux, les invitant à s'asseoir.

\- Alors que voulez-vous ?

\- Laisse-moi me présenter. Je suis Glynda Goodwitch et voici Peter Port et Bartholomew Oobleck. Et toi ?

\- Grimm, monstre, démon, yeux rouges…. Choisi ton préféré. Mais les miens m'appellent Deana.

\- Professeur Ozpin est intéressé par toi. Il était curieux de voir comment quelqu'un pouvait vivre ici. Et il s'avère que tu n'es pas seul.

\- Ouais. Notre sœur est bonne, même si elle a pas mal foiré certaine chose. Et donc ?

\- Ozpin voulait t'inviter à Beacon, si tu existais. Mais quel âge as-tu ?

\- 14 ans, peut-être, dans ces eaux-là. Voyons voir…. Si je m'occupe de Grimms du coin, pouvez-vous me fournir ce que je veux ?

\- Nous ne savons pas. IL faudrait en discuter avec Ozpin.

Sur ceux la conversation se finit et ils convinrent de se revoir dans un mois. La vie continua de son côté. Ces journées furent remplirent de chasse et de préparation pour l'hiver. Les autres du camp ne désiraient pas voir d'autres personne. Deana, quant à elle, espérait, pouvoir vivre parmi les humains. Elle les haïssait, mais ne désirait pas être mis à l'écart comme une sorte de monstre, obligé de se cacher ainsi. Elle ne haïssait pas son mode de vie mais… Elle voulait être fière de ce qu'elle était.

Elle rencontra Ozpin. IL avait insisté pour la rencontrer. Son aura l'avait déconcerté. IL était étrange. Et ils convinrent d'un deal. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit assez âgée pour venir à Beacon, elle aurait des missions dans les environs. En échange, Ils auront un budget quasi illimité pour le groupe. Areys, un garçon du même âge qu'elle, aux yeux bicolores, l'un écarlates, l'autre argent, irait une fois par mois dans les grandes villes pour faire le plein, cachant son œil rouge avec un bandeau. Sa semblance comportait plusieurs parties, dont l'une était la téléportation. Il pouvait stocker dans une zone et quelqu'un possédant un des anneaux de stockages qu'il fabriquait, pouvait accéder à cette zone n'importe où. Il possédait aussi un don pour les armes et la forge en général.

Pendant les trois années suivantes, une nouvelle rumeur commença à apparaître. Loin au Nord, vit une équipe de chasseurs, de puissant et sage guerrier. L'un d'eux porte un bandage autour de ces yeux, au symbole de l'infini, un autre est un borgne, le suivant à la force et la ruse du loup tout puissant et le dernier porte un masque complet de grimm. Ils n'hésitaient pas à combattre de puissant et anciens grimms et sortaient victorieux de tout leur combat. Chaque chasseur ayant été sauvé par eux, chaque personne les ayant vues combattre louait leur force et leur courage. Ils étaient une petite lumière apparut eu sein des profondes ténèbres. Leur Nom se chuchotait à demi-mot, avec respect, GRIMM, l'équipe aux yeux écarlates.


	2. Arrivée

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'histoire commence! L'arrivée de Deana à Beacon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et salut! Je poste la suite, je ne possède toujours rien, hormis mes OCs et intrigue autre que RWBY. Bref, les commentaires sont toujours les bienvenus. En espérant que vous aimerez.

L’avion était bruyant, surchargé de son et d’odeurs. Les auras s’entremêlaient, devenant difficilement distinguable. Cela agaçait la personne adossée à la paroi, observant. Quelques auras se distinguaient dans ce fouillis. Une aura jaune flamboyante discutant avec une aura rouge, une aura de rose. Des sœurs, lui rapportait ses oreilles. Non. Demi-sœur. Une aura lumineuse vomit, selon l’odeur, sur aura de feu. Cela l’énerva. Elle grimaça à l’explosion sonore. Elle remarque l’aura sombre et calme d’une lectrice adossée au mur, tout comme elle. Un chat, lui rapportait son nez. Elle haussa les épaules et joua avec la chaîne de joyaux de métal accroché à sa taille, retombant sur sa cuisse droite. Badha était le nom de cette chaîne, cadeau de son frère. Les haut-parleurs grésillèrent, alors que la voix de Glynda commença à retentir. Elle releva la tête et se rendit compte de quelque chose. L’aura sombre étirait de légère vrille vers l’aura de feu, qui répondait de la même manière. Opposé s’attire, huh ? Elle sentit une secousse, indiquant l’atterrissage. Aura lumineuse se précipita dehors, vomissant dans la poubelle, ce qui la fit plisser le nez à l’odeur. Elle marcha lentement, comptant soigneusement le nombre de pas pour sa carte mentale, qu’elle voulait la plus précise possible. Elle arriva en face d’une statue. Elle claqua de la langue. La statue était belle, quatre chasseur brandissant leur armes, victorieux. Elle continua de se déplacer, et vue intrigué, aura de feu partir avec d’autre auras, délaissant aura de rose, qui s’effondrait dans des valises. Une aura neigeuse lui criait dessus lorsqu’elle arriva. Elle remarqua l’odeur. Dust… Et merde. Aura de rose éternua, créant une explosion. Ses oreilles sifflèrent, temporairement assourdit. Son ouï revint lorsque aura sombre ramassa un flacon.  
\- C’est héritière en fait.  
\- Enfin un peu de reconnaissance.  
\- D’une société connue pour c’est manières et partenaire douteux.  
Aura de neige partit, fulminant, non sans avoir arraché le flacon des mains de aura sombre, qui s’éloigna, ignorant aura de rose. Celle-ci tomba au sol, démoralisé. « Bienvenue à Beacon » murmura-t-elle. Aura lumineuse l’aida à se relever, se présentant. Elle attrapa leur nom, avant de reprendre sa cartographie minutieuse. Après un moment, elle arriva à portée d’oreille de Ruby et Jaune, Aura de rose et aura lumineuse. La première venait de planter sa faux, Crescent Rose, dans le sol, la présentant à Jaune. Celui-ci était plus modeste, avec une épée et un bouclier repliable, Crocea Mors. Ruby le rassura en disant qu’elle appréciait les classiques aussi. Ils se rendirent compte tous deux qu’il était perdu alors qu’elle était toute proche. Elle s’avança vers eux.  
\- Eyh. Je peux vous montrez le chemin. Je suis Deana au passage.  
Ils échangèrent un regard.  
\- Merci, je suis… commença Jaune  
\- Je sais. Jaune Arc et Ruby rose, pas vrai ? Je vous ai vu explosé, et entendu discuter.  
\- D’accord. Et donc où allons-nous ? demanda Ruby  
\- A l’endroit le plus bruyant.  
Elle compta soigneusement, tout en se déplaçant et répondant vaguement à leur question. Elle arriva à la salle, où une grande foule était déjà rassemblée. Ruby les salua et se dirigea vers aura de feu. Jaune se tourna vers Deana, qui c’était déjà éclipsé, non sans avoir remarqué l’aura automnal qui s’effilochait vers l’aura lumineuse. Jaune était complétement inconscient à cette aura et ses yeux émeraude, se plaignant de ne plus avoir « une fille sympa et excentrique » pour parler. De son côté, Deana c’était coulé en silence derrière la scène, ne prêtant pas d’attention au discours, simplement observant avec plaisir leur aura, violette et argentée, entrelacés et dansé avec l’autre. Elle traça machinalement une ligne au-dessus de son cœur. Elle se demanda si les deux étaient au courant. Ozpin semblait… Ailleurs. Cela lui tira un froncement de sourcil. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle haussa les épaules. Les deux descendirent et l’invitèrent dans le bureau d’Ozpin. Elle les suivit, comptant, comme toujours, ses pas soigneusement. Arrivant dans le bureau, elle claqua de la langue. La pièce était spacieuse, si les engrenages au-dessus l’agaçaient. Ils s’assirent autour d’une table basse, une tasse en face de chacun. Elle prit doucement la sienne, la humant avec prudence avant d’en prendre une gorgée. C’était bon. Glynda commença à parler.  
\- Tu as été enregistré comme Deana Branwen. Etudiant de la Beacon académie et tu seras à la fois un élève et un prof, sans équipe ou partenaire. Je doute qu’un étudiant puisse te suivre.  
Elle hocha la tête en réponse, puis laissant tomber cette formalité, ils discutèrent sur leur vie et évènements depuis leur dernier contact. Ils finirent par la congédier, la laissant rejoindre la salle de bal pour dormir. Glynda était dans l’ascenseur avec Deana. Elle avança la main et arrêta l’ascenseur, les enfermant. Elle commença à parler avant que Glynda puisse dire quoi que ce soit.  
\- Tu l’aime.  
\- Qui ? Elle garda sa posture professionnelle.  
\- Ozpin. Je peux le voir, vos auras s’entremêlent. Alors ?  
\- Cela ne te concerne pas.  
\- Dépêche-toi et ne perd pas ta chance, c’est mon seul conseil.  
Elle dit cela avec un sourire triste, atteignant pour le bouton de remise en marche. Le reste du trajet se fit en silence.  
En entrant dans la salle, elle remarqua que tout le monde était déjà prêt a allez dormir. Elle trouva une place dans un coin sombre, à l’opposé des autres. Ruby et aura de feu était non loin, tout comme aura sombre qui lisait sous une chandelle. En prenant ses affaires, elle entendit un ronronnement, provenant d’aura de feu, qui appréciait la vue des garçons. Elle haussa les épaules et partit se changer avec un claquement de langue. En revenant, Ruby l’appela. Elle se dirigea vers les trois. Elle avait réussi a placé des noms sur chacun d’eux. En s’approchant, elle posa la main sur son cœur, tout en s’inclinant légèrement.  
\- Je suis Deana. Enchantée, Yang, Blake.  
Les deux la regardèrent, surprise. Elle regarda avec envie leur deux auras se toucher, se caressant doucement. Elle revint à la réalité, faisant un geste à ses oreilles.  
\- J’ai une bonne ouï… malgré l’explosion.  
Elle se retourna au bruit de pas derrière elle. Elle s’éclipsa avec un rapide « Bonne nuit », ne voulant pas être là quand aura de neige, Weiss, sera là. Observant toutefois la scène, elle secoua la tête doucement. Malgré la bougie que souffla Yang, elle pouvait voir l’aura de neige de Weiss s’étirer timidement vers celle de Ruby. Sérieusement, pensa-t-elle en s’endormant .


	3. Initiation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me revoilà! J'ai réussi à me libérer de la camisole! Donc c'est parti pour un autre chapitre.  
> Les paroles en italiques, sont dans la langue de Deana. Laquelle? Surprise! Les autres ne la comprennent pas. Sinon... et bien j'espère que vous apprécierez et je ne possède toujours rien, hormis mon intrigue et OCs.  
> Allez, je retourne dans ma cellule !

Elle se réveilla aux aurores, ses oreilles ramassant des respirations douces, calmes, certains ronflements aussi. Peu semblaient réveillés. Elle claqua doucement de la langue en attrapant ses affaires. Elle voulait prendre une douche avant que tous soit levé. Elle entra dans la cabine, laissant couler l'eau chaude sur son corps. Quel bonheur, elle pensa avec un soupir. Elle ne se rappelait pas de sa dernière douche chaude. Elle sécha ses cheveux noirs qui se fanaient en argent aux extrémités. Elle traça pensivement les cicatrices sur ces yeux, fines et quasi-invisibles, avant de s'habiller. Elle enroula autour de ses pieds et mollets des bandages, avant d'enfiler son pantalon noir et ses bottes de cuir léger. Elle enfila un top blanc et un sweat-shirt à capuche sans manche noir par-dessus. Elle accrocha sa chaîne autour de sa taille, la laissant pendre sur sa cuisse droite, ajoutant une pièce de fourrure blanc-argentée sur sa hanche gauche. Un vieil symbole des chasseurs, lui avait expliqué Raven. Sur son bras gauche, elle mit une épaulière, semblable à celle de jaune, avec un anneau sur son biceps et un brassard, le tout d'un métal sombre et mat. Nirasa était le nom de cet ensemble. Elle termina avec le brassard écarlate que lui avait donné Raven sur son bras droit. Elle secoua la tête avec un léger sourire en repensant à elle. Elle revint dans la salle de bal, où de l'agitation commençait à se faire entendre. Elle rangea ses affaires, roulant son matelas, tout en écoutant les gens se réveiller, certains sans problèmes, d'autres non. Elle se dirigea peu après vers la salle à manger, quel pouvait sentir d'ici. Elle claqua de la langue en entrant. Non seulement la salle était grande, mais la quantité de nourriture présente était gratuite. Son instinct et expérience lui disait de manger à sa faim, chose rare pour elle, ayant toujours dû se débrouiller seule. Elle empila une bonne quantité de viande sur une assiette et des crêpes au miel sur une autre, s'installant dans un coin. Elle savoura sa viande, fraîche et bien cuite. Elle commençait à s'attaquer à ses crêpes, mais une aura rose électrique apparut devant elle. C'était celle qui rebondissait autour de l'aura calme forestière, Ren. Elle dirigea son regard vers elle.  
-Salut, copain de crêpe ! Je suis Nora !  
-Deana….  
Ren s'approcha et l'attrapa, l'emmenant avec lui, s'excusant pour le dérangement. Elle secoua la tête. Cette fille l'avait surprise. Elle regarda leurs auras s'entremêlées, vives et ondoyantes. Cela lui tira un demi-sourire. Elle finit de manger et se dirigea vers les vestiaires, comptant soigneusement ses pas. Huitième rangée, septième casier sur la droite. Elle passa devant Yang et Ruby, parlant des formations d'équipe, elle se reconcentra, trois rangées, plus que cinq. Elle entendit Ren interrompre Nora, lui faisant remarquer qu'un paresseux n'était pas bruyant, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de continuer son délire. Déconcentrée, elle rentra dans quelqu'un, tombant au sol, surprise. Elle se releva, ignorant sans le vouloir la main tendue d'aura automnal. Sa voix attira son attention.  
-Ça va ? Elle remarqua à ce moment-là Weiss et Jaune à côté. Elle hocha la tête à aura automnal.  
-Oui, désolé, je ne regardais pas où j'allais. Désolé, euh …  
-Pyrrha, Pyrrha Nikos. Lui répondit-elle, un mi- amusé, mi- surprise.  
-Impossible ! Un deuxième idiot ne la connaissant pas ! Et vous osez vous prétendre chasseresse ?  
Cela fit réagir Deana, son attitude devenant froide et sérieuse, sa voix devenu froide et calme, basse et menaçante.  
-Oui et oui, _arrogante et stupide fille_ , je pense en savoir plus que toi. Si tu veux te plaindre, sors de vos murs hypocrite et battez-vous. Elle cracha ses derniers mots avec dédain.

Elle partit, les ignorants royalement, trouvant son casier, l'ouvrant et attrapant un fourreau sombre à chambre rotative, avec deux jauges plus basses, une argentée, l'autre bleutée et un katana noir au reflet sanguins gainé dedans. Srama. Elle l'accrocha à sa hanche gauche, après avoir remplis les chambres de dust. Elle ouvrit son épaulière, vérifiant les cristaux cachée à l'intérieur. Elle claqua de la langue satisfaite, après avoir dégainé et rengainé son épée. Elle entendit un claquement, là faisant se retourner, alerte. Jaune venait de se faire épingler au mur par la lance de Pyrrha. Celle-ci la récupéra en s'excusant sortant à la suite de Weiss. Les haut-parleurs grésillèrent, avant de leur annoncer que l'initiation allait commencer. Elle remarqua Ruby ramassé Jaune, l'aidant à se diriger vers la falaise. Elle partit à leur suite, comptant toujours soigneusement ses pas. Elle arriva en retard, ayant pris son temps. Ozpin venait de finir ces explications. Elle arriva, s'excusant, alors que Glynda la fusillait du regard. Elle haussa les épaules, prenant place sur la dalle de pierre. Elle s'accroupit légèrement, attendant, son bras gauche levé derrière elle. Elle fut lancée, alors que Jaune commençait à poser sa question. Elle activa Nirasa, son bras se couvrant de métal, une lame sur son coude, pouvant passer sur son poignet, des losanges écarlates sur ses jointures, coulissant au bout de ces doigts, devenant griffe, relié à des câbles dont l'enrouleur se trouvait sur le dos de sa main, le dust de l'épaulière arrivant dans sa paume, par le biais de ligne sombre, s'illuminant à l'activation. Elle se prépara pour l'atterrissage, attrapant une branche tournoyant autour et finissant accroupis dessus, sens aux aguets. Le bruit du lancement de Jaune, hurlant, l'ennuya. Elle soupira peu après. Quel était les chances de percuter un oiseau en vol ?

Elle entendit Pyrrha jetée sa lance et épinglé Jaune. Cette fille savait ce qu'elle faisait, à peine arrivée elle avait fait un balayage des environs et épinglés quelqu'un à une telle distance. Les explosions de Yang l'ennuyait profondément par contre, la discrétion était vraiment pas son fort. Enfin, elle s'amusait au moins. Elle secoua la tête et sauta au sol, repliant son arme. Ruby venait aussi d'atterrir à priori, et Grimm, elle se déplaçait vite. Une semblance de vitesse sûrement. Elle haussa les épaules, activant son aura, relâchant des vagues à intervalles réguliers, obtenant une vision de 360° de sa situation. Elle entendit Weiss et Ruby devenir une équipe. Si l'héritière ne voulait pas au début, il semblait qu'elle la préférait à Jaune, toujours épinglés à l'arbre. Qui fut rejoint par Pyrrha. Elle écouta les deux équipes marchées, ce dirigeant vers le temple elle-même en même temps. Elle entendit Ren engagé un combat avec un roi Taijutsu, avant de frissonner. Jaune venait d'avoir son aura débloqué, et Grimm, il en avait beaucoup. Il semblait que Yang se retrouvait avec Blake et que Nora avait réussi a retrouvé Ren. Glynda ne parvenait apparemment pas à comprendre comment ses deux-là pouvait s'entendre. Mais après tout, elle ne voyait pas ce qu'elle voyait, leur auras entremêlées joyeusement. Enfin. Elle écouta Ruby et Weiss mettre le feu à la forêt et coupé un arbre innocent. Il semblait aussi, que Weiss ne pouvait pas admettre ne pas savoir où aller. Elle rit un peu à l'idée de Ruby, alors que Blake et Yang avait trouvé le temple, se décidant pour un petit poney, sûrement un cavalier. Elle commença à courir dans leur direction. Pyrrha et Jaune avait trouvé une grotte. Elle accéléra, voulant arriver le plus rapidement possible, son instinct lui disant que quelque chose allait arriver. Elle dérapa à un arrêt, entendant un cri féminin retentissant. Jaune ? Elle continua vers Yang et Blake, entendant Pyrrha conseillé de ne pas lâcher, avant que celui-ci soit envoyé voler par un… Deathstalker ? Il était accroché au dard ? Grimm, était ce même possible ? Elle entendit et vit Ruby se faire intercepter par Jaune et finirent dans un arbre, alors qu'elle s'approchait de Yang et Blake.  
\- Est-ce que ta sœur vient de tomber du ciel ?  
\- Je…. Hey, Deana.  
Elle hocha la tête en salutation. Un craquement et des explosions se firent entendre, alors qu'un ursa apparut à l'orée de la clairière avant de s'écrouler mort, chevauchée par Nora et suivit par Ren. Alors que celui-ci lui parlait, elle disparut et jouait avec une pièce, chantant gaiement « i'm queen of the castle » avant de se faire rappeler à l'ordre par Ren.  
\- Est-ce que cette fille montait un ursa ?  
\- Je…  
\- Pas mal. Apprécia Deana  
D'autre craquements se firent entendre, alors que Pyrrha apparut, poursuivit par un Deathstalker. Elle esquiva une pince, avant d'appeler Jaune. Ruby sauta de l'arbre, atterrissant à côté de sa sœur, bras ouvert.  
\- Yang !  
\- Ruby ! lui répondit-elle ouvrant les bras…  
\- NORA ! s'écria-elle, s'interposant.  
\- Est-ce qu'elle a couru tout le chemin avec un Deathstalker derrière elle ? demanda calmement Blake  
\- Je…. NE PEUT PLUS EN PRENDRE PLUS ! s'écria Yang, s'enflamment. EST-CE QU'ON NE PEUT PAS SE POSER SANS QUE QUELQUE CHOSE DE FOU SE PASSE ?! Elle haleta à la fin  
\- Euh, Yang… ? demanda Ruby. Yang s'affaissa.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- COMMENT AS-TU PU ME LAISSER ? hurlait Weiss, abimant les oreilles sensibles de Deana. Elle était accrochée à un Nevermore.  
\- J'ai dit « saute »  
\- Elle va tomber. Dit Blake  
\- Elle ira bien. Assura Ruby  
\- Elle tombe. Constata Ren.  
Jaune sauta, l'attrapant en l'air, et… s'écrasant au sol. Au moins il avait amorti la chute de Weiss. Autant pour l'acte héroïque. Pyrrha arriva d'un coup, littéralement, s'écrasant devant eux.  
\- Tout le monde est là, maintenant on peut mourir ensemble ! dit joyeusement Yang  
\- Pas si je peux l'empêcher ! dit Ruby, s'élançant sur le Deathstalker, faux étendu.  
Deana secoua la tête. Mauvaise idée. Elle entendit le bruit de sa faux rebondir, à l'inquiétude des autres, qui remarquaient le Nevermore revenir. Yang commença à courir vers elle, le Nevermore attaquant, clouant le manteau de Ruby au sol, alors qu'elle tentait de s'échapper. Deana posa la main sur son épée, mais sentit Weiss intervenir, chargeant en avant, gelant le dard du Deathstalker, et tenant un petit échange verbal avec Ruby. Deana gardait la main sur son épée. Ses oreilles lui amenant des bruits, beaucoup de bruits. Toujours concentrer, elle attrapa quelque chose comme « Run and live », alors que Ruby et Jaune attrapait leurs pièces. Elle secoua la tête, affermissant sa posture. Pyrrha l'appela.  
\- Deana, tu viens ?  
\- Je vous laisse le Nevermore et le Deathstalker, je m'occupe du reste.  
\- Quel reste ? demandèrent-ils  
Comme pour répondre à leur question, l'orée se déchira, une énorme meute de beowolfs, des ursas et même un second Deathstalker s'approchant.  
\- Oh !  
\- Tu ne vas pas t'en sortir ! s'écria Ruby  
\- Courez. Elle ordonna.  
Sans plus parler, elle parcouru la distance le séparant du premier beowolf en un battement de cœur, tira son épée en un iaï, le décapitant, ainsi que les trois autre à ses côtés, prouvant ses capacités. Alors qu'elle les entendit courir, Nevermore et Deathstalker à leur suit, elle sourit, un sourire heureux et mauvais, empli de soif de combat et de sang. Elle apporta Nirasa, paume vers le sol, créant un cercle de glace hérissé, empalant efficacement la majorité des beowolfs. L'alpha, les ursas et Deathstalker, ainsi qu'en poignée de beowolf plus anciens, avait résisté, grâce à leur blindage. Elle rengaina, sautant en un salto, évitant un coup de l'ursa. Elle atterrit accroupis, Srama claqua, elle se précipita en avant, dégainant, le dust de vent créant une lame de haute pression, qui trancha tant le Deathstalker que les arbres derrière lui. Avec un clac audible, sa lame était rengainée, son mouvement l'ayant amené derrière lui. Elle ne pouvait pas utiliser cette technique sur des cibles à bonne mobilité tel que les beowolfs, mais ce sera suffisent pour les ursas. Elle esquiva une grève du beowolfs, et bloqua l'autre avec un bouclier bleutée qui se matérialisa. Elle dégaina à nouveau, aidé du dust de glace, découpant le premier Ursa, rengaina, se retourna en dégainant, dust de flammes à l'appui. Deuxième ursa mort. Tendant l'oreille, il semblait que les autres s'en sortaient bien, et rit un peu en entendant l'idée de Ruby. Cette fille était intéressante. Elle sourit, sautant, descendant en piqué sur l'ursa, plantant sa boîte crânienne, prenant appui sur le corps, elle amena sa lame sur le côté, fonçant sur l'alpha et exécutant une coupe horizontale, coupant proprement l'alpha en deux, le torse se séparant des jambes. Elle amena sa lame au niveau des yeux à l'horizontale, alors que Nirasa, paume ouverte vers le ciel, formait des lances de feu derrière elle, des arcs électriques les parcourant. Elle s'élança, ses lances perçant efficacement le reste des grimms, alors qu'elle tranche le dernier, le coupant en dés. Elle rengaina, repliant Nirasa. Elle commença à courir ver la falaise, baillant un peu. Grimm, elle avait besoin de dormir un peu. Elle ne pensait pas se fatiguer aussi vite. Elle secoua la tête. Elle n'était vraiment pas habituée à côtoyer autant de gens différent. Enfin. Elle commença à escalader la paroi. Arriver en haut, elle entendit Blake parler doucement.  
\- Je doute quel s'en soit sorti.  
Elle s'approcha, curieuse.  
\- Qui ? Ruby sursauta.  
\- Deana ! Tu… tu vas bien ?  
Elle haussa un sourcil.  
\- Ouaip. Ozpin s'approcha d'elle.  
\- Alors, cette relique ?  
Elle claqua sa main sur ses yeux.  
\- Et Grimm ! Je savais que j'oubliais quelque chose.  
Ozpin rit doucement, Glynda remonta ses lunettes, amusé, alors que les autres regardaient, incrédules.  
\- L'initiation est terminée ! il annonça.

\- - - - - Quelques heures plus tard-

\- Jaune arc, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie, Ren Lie. Vous avez rassemblé les tours dorés. Vous formerez l'équipe JNPR, dirigé par… Jaune Arc.  
Jaune était tellement choqué, qu'il tomba à la bourrade de félicitation de Pyrrha, provoquant un éclat de rire général.  
\- Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna. Vous avez récupérer les cavaliers dorés. Vous formerez l'équipe RWBY, dirigé par…. Ruby Rose.  
Weiss était dérangé, en colère, alors que Ruby fut engloutis dans un câlin de fierté par Yang. Blacke semblait calme, à son habitude. Ozpin demanda l'attention de tous à nouveau.  
\- Cette année verra l'introduction d'un système spéciale, des élèves également professeur, des chasseurs en formation, que nous considèrerons assez sage et puissant pour enseigner. Deana Branwen, si tu veux bien.  
Elle monta sur l'estrade, sous le regard attentif des élèves. Elle étudia un instant le mélange d'auras.  
\- Elle étudiera avec vous, mais enseignera aussi à nos côtés, et pourras vous aider. Expliqua Glynda. Elle laissa la place à Deana  
\- Grimm aurait suffi, mais les humains aiment nommés les choses. Bref. Je suis Deana, je peux vous enseigner les grimms, le dust et le combat. En matière de Grimms et de Dust je suis aussi, voire plus, instruit que les autres professeurs.  
\- Et l'aura. Compléta Ozpin.  
\- Non. Demande aux yeux d'argent ou aux Arc.  
Il lui donna un regard appuyé et impassible.  
\- Okay ! J'ai compris ! Je vais leur enseigné aussi, _foutu dieu lumineux_ , mais nous sommes moins doué à ça.  
Elle secoua la tête, ennuyée.  
\- N'hésitez pas à me demander, si vous rencontrez des problèmes dans votre entraînement, j'ai une bonne maîtrise de la plupart des styles de combats. Et autre chose. Je déteste le racisme. Je ne réponds pas de mes actes dans pareil cas.  
Elle finit avec un sourire. Ozpin fit un petit discours, avant de les envoyer dans leurs chambres.

Elle découvrit sa chambre, au bout d'un couloir. Les deux chambres voisines étaient habitées par RWBY et JNPR. Elle claqua de la langue en entrant. La salle était plus petite que celles des équipes, mais encore spacieuse. Dans le coin à gauche était un lit, un buffet bibliothèque était face à la porte, sous une fenêtre. Une malle était aux pieds du lit et une armoire sur le mur en face. Un bureau était sous la fenêtre de droite et de étagères était à côté. Avec un soupir, elle s'écroula sur le lit, après s'être rapidement changé. Elle était crevée. Elle s'endormit, envoyant une dernière pensée au sien.


	4. Premiers jours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me revoilà! Je poste ça là, je ne possède toujours rien hormis mes OCs et intrigue, les revues sont toujours apprécié! Sur ce, je vais chercher de quoi descendre du café, j'en ai bu un peu trop.

Elle se réveilla doucement. S’étirant à travers une routine matinale, celle-ci se finit par un son strident, lui vrillant le tympan. Un sifflet ? Oh, Grimm, elle allait tuer Ruby. Avec un soupir elle prit sa douche. Sortant de sa douche, elle se prépara, se dirigeant vers l’armoire. Première case à gauche, jupes, celle en-dessous chemise et la troisième case, chaussettes et sous-vêtements. Elle enveloppa ses pieds de bandages, comme d’habitude, attrapant son blazer sur l’un des cintres de droites. Elle accrocha Badha sur sa hanche, ajoutant la pièce de fourrure argentée, et une bague d’obsidienne. Elle sortit, verrouillant la pièce, curieuse de l’équipe RWBY. Elle entra et… se mangea la porte. Elle tomba par terre en grommelant quelques injures. Yang ouvrit la porte, et se mit à rire.

-Pas habituée aux portes.  
Yang, toujours morte de rire la laissa entrer. Elle observa la pile de lit avec un claquement de langue ainsi que les cordes dans les mains de Ruby. Elle s’avança et souleva un des lits à hauteur, permettant à Ruby d’accrocher les cordes au plafond, créant un lit à baldaquin superposé. En se tournant elle vit celui de Yang tenir grâce à des piles de livres. Cela lui tira un demi-sourire. Ruby sortit un livre.  
\- Alors, nous avons cours à 9h à la classe de Port.  
\- 9h ?! s’écria Weiss. Il est 8h55, abruti !  
A ces mots elle courut dehors, vite suivit par le reste de son équipe, puis par JNPR qui s’écroulèrent en pile en passant la tête par l’embrasure de leur porte. Elle couru après, remarquant que Pyrrha était un peu à la traîne. Plus l’endurance que la vitesse, huh ? Elle remarqua Ozpin, café à la main, qu’elle pouvait sentir d’ici, de l’amusement dans son aura, alors que celle de Glynda à ces cotés était ennuyée.

\----------------------------------------

Elle marchait vers la classe doucement, comptant soigneusement ses pas, avec un claquement de langue. Elle c’était mangée un peu près toutes les portes sur le chemin, lorsqu’elle courait. Elle arriva devant sa salle, entendant Port.  
\- Moi, je me réfère à eux comme des proies. AHAH !  
Elle entra pendant le blanc magistrale engendrée par sa déclaration, le nez en sang. IL la regarda interloqué.  
\- Que t’est-il arrivé ?  
\- Pas habituée aux portes. Elle soupira, gagnant un rire des élèves. Elle concentra son aura, réparant son nez. Bref, je prends ta place. Elle se positionna face aux élèves. Je suis Deana. Je vais vous enseigner les Grimms. Aujourd’hui, le Boarbatusk.  
Elle commença à discuter, parlant de différente technique pour les tuer, quel armes était désavantagés, en l’occurrence les perçantes, avantagé, les tranchantes, les diverses méthodes de chasse, leur mouvement ou capacité, leur habitude et façon de vivre. Au bout d’un moment, elle laissa place à Port, s’adossant au mur.  
\- Un vrai chasseur doit-être fort, honorable et sage. Qui parmi vous pensent posséder ces qualités ?  
Weiss leva la main, à sa surprise. Elle analysa son aura. Colère, jalousie, envie, déception. Elle secoua la tête ; Elle venait de faire cours sur les Boarbatusks, disant clairement que les armes comme celle de Weiss étaient désavantagée. Eh bien, j’imagine qu’elle aura une tactique adéquate. Elle la regarda se tenir, arme à la main, devant la cage d’où s’échappait des grognements. Port brisa le verrou, le Boarbatusk jaillissant dans une charge, que Weiss évita en se jetant sur le côté. Il revint à la charge, Weiss plaça son arme en position horizontale. Elle secoua la tête. Elle avait en effet parlé de cette technique comme extrêmement effective, mais cela ne valait que pour les armes tranchantes, laissant l’élan de la charge adversaire le découper tout seul. Son arme se coinça entre les défenses, et il l’envoya voler d’une secousse. Weiss était désarmé et en position de faiblesse. Dean lâcha un grondement bas et menaçant, le Grimm frissonna, stoppant sa charge pour recharger sur Deana. Elle bloqua la charge en attrapant le gorge du Grimm, l’envoyant voler dans la cage, que Port referma. Elle se retourna, fusillant Weiss du regard, tout en regardant à travers elle. Elle connaissait l’effet de ces yeux.  
\- S’il y avait un deuxième Grimm, tu serais morte. Tu t’es proposée malgré ton désavantage, mais tu à briser ta concentration, tu es venu plein de sentiment, sans stratégie, l’esprit obscurcit, et non pas calme et clair comme les cieux. Et en plus de cela tu as perdu ton arme. Réfléchit sur tes actions. Mettre en danger ta vie pour tes erreurs ne pose pas de problème, mais en combat, ce genre d’erreur sera payer par tes coéquipiers. Ne l’oublie pas. Classe finie.  


Elle se détourna de Weiss, discutant avec port. Elle savait que l’homme, malgré son comportement était un chasseur accomplis. Elle le respectait pour ça, même si elle le battrait facilement si elle y allait à fond. Elle entendit en arrière-plan Weiss crié sur Ruby. Ozpin était non loin, elle se dirigea donc vers Weiss, sur le toit, après avoir salué Port. Elle parla, peu après son arrivée.  
\- Tu as compris ma remarque, je pense ? Tu es maligne.  
\- Oui. Etait-ce… à ce point mauvais ? elle demanda, hésitante, se retournant pour lui faire face  
\- Tu as du potentiel. Je ne te dis pas de jeter tes émotions, mais de les garder sous contrôle. Maintenant, nous savons que ce n’est ce qui te tracasse. Alors ?  
\- Je… Je pense que je devrais être chef. Deana rit un instant, avant de se recentrer.  
\- Non. Tu n’en a pas l’étoffe. Tu ferais un excellent second, mais pas un chef.  
\- Mais Ruby…  
\- Est parfaite pour ce rôle, peu importe ce que tu en pense. Elle est soucieuse de bien faire, inventive, attentive aux autres et réfléchit vite. Mais ce n’est pas ça qui te dérange. Tu ne peux pas supporter de ne pas contrôler et d’être en dessous de quelqu’un de plus jeune. Ce n’est que de l’orgueil.  
\- C’est…  
\- Vrai, et tu le sais. Tu es habitué à tout avoir, à ce que tout ailles dans ton sens. Maintenant, au lieu de te plaindre de ce que tu n’as pas, utilise ce que tu as et devient la meilleure avec. Et évite de douter de Ozpin, il est un guide pour chaque être, il est _le maître_ _de la lumière_. Sur ces mots, elle se détourna, considérant avoir tout dit. Elle partit se coucher en silence, après avoir fait ses devoirs.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------  
En plein nuit, elle entendu Weiss revenir, réveillant Ruby, endormit sur ses cahiers. Elle esquissa un sourire. Il semblait que Weiss avait pris sa décision.


	5. Racisme, faiblesse et solution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, j'ai réussi à m'échapper! Encore une fois! Toujours en espérant que vous appréciez et en ne possédant rien hormis mes OCs et intrigue. Les commentaires sont les bienvenues. La suite risque d'être en retard.... les infirmiers mettent des cadenas à ma chambre.... Apparemment je suis folle.... Bref, je remets ma camisole! Puisse l'aura être avec vous et vous protégez des Grimms! (et vous donnez des pouvoirs badass)

Elle se dirigeait, comme à son habitude, vers la table de RWBY et JNPR. Ses assiettes étaient emplies de viande et poisson, compléter de légumes et une pile de crêpes. Elle mangeait tranquillement, écoutant la conversation. Nora avait vraiment des rêves étranges…. Enfin, elle était étrange de base. Elle remarqua que Jaune jouait avec, sa nourriture. Il avait du mal à suivre en cours et il n’arrêtait pas de perdre ses combats. Il se faisait aussi harcelé par Cardin. Il semblait… dépressif. Pyrrha et Ruby semblait avoir atteint la même conclusion. Un cri les fit se retourner. Cardin tirait sur les oreilles d’une étudiante faunus, un lapin chocolat. Elle entendit Jaune serrer les poings, son aura s’emplissant de colère. Elle était aussi révoltée. Elle se leva, saisissant le poignet de Cardin. Elle le serra, et parla d’une voix claire et tranchante.  
\- Lâche-là.  
\- Tiens, le Grimm défend l’animal ?  
Elle leva le bras, jetant Cardin dans le mur. Elle craqua sa nuque, son aura emplissant la pièce, calme colère, glacial et dangereuse. Tous les chasseurs présents frissonnèrent, une sueur froide les parcourant.  
\- Un mot de discrimination, et tes aspirations de chasseurs, je les brise à jamais. Est-ce bien compris ?  
La pression était telle, que seul un croassement quitta la gorge de Cardin. Elle assouplit sa posture, relâchant la pression et revenant à sa présence et aura habituelle. Elle se tourna vers la faunus, encore choquée.  
\- Si il recommence, prévient moi.  
Elle ramassa le plateau du faunus, l’emmenant à leur table. Elle la suivit en silence. Elle se présenta d’une voix faible en arrivant.  
\- Je suis Velvet Scarlatine.  
RWBY et JNPR lui offrirent un accueil chaleureux, hormis Weiss, qui était toutefois respectueuse. Deana avait entendu la conversation entre Pyrrha et Jaune, mais décidait de ne rien dire et d’observer.

\--------Cours d’Oobleck-----------  
Il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de courir partout. Elle se reposait, portant une écoute distraite, avachit sur la table. Elle attrapa la discussion sur la bataille de Castle Gray. Cardin réveilla Jaune, qui se fit interroger. Elle était complétement sidérée. Il ne connaissait vraiment pas l’avantage des faunus ? Pyrrha et Blake faisait des signes vers leurs yeux. Il sembla réalisé.  
\- Des jumelles !  
Elle grogna, sa tête claquant contre la table, alors que le reste des élèves explosèrent de rire.  
\- Eh bien, Mr Winchester, répondez à la question.  
\- Il est bien plus simple de dresser un animal que d’entraîner un soldat.  
Elle se leva et l’attrapa, commençant à le traîner.  
\- Je t’avais prévenu.  
Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et laissa couler de l’aura dans son bras. Elle le lança. Loin. Très loin. Oobleck la regardait étrangement, les élèves complètement abasourdis.  
\- La vision nocturne. La majorité des faunus ont une vue parfaite dans le noir. Le général Laport était inexpérimenté et les a attaquées de nuit. Ces forces étaient aveugles et ce sont fait submergés. Il a fui la queue entre les jambes avant de se faire assassiner par un faunus panthère. Bien fait pour lui.  
\- Tu as l’air de savoir de quoi tu parles. Releva Blake  
\- Il a acheté un œil rouge pour le plaisir, comme défouloir. Il a fini par le battre à mort. Le faunus panthère, Bagherra, était son partenaire. Sang pour sang. Elle haussa les épaules avant de se rassoir.  
Il eut un court instant de flottement, avant que le cours reprenne.

\----------- toit, dans la soirée ---------------  
Elle était allongée sur le toit en silence, rêvassant. Jaune avait encore perdu. Un craquement la tira de ces pensées. Elle se redressa légèrement sur les tuiles et tendit l’oreille. Jaune et Pyrrha venait d’arriver. Elle les entendit discuter, Jaune apparemment peu disposé à sauter. Pyrrha rit en entendant cela, s’excusant.  
\- Non, tu m’as mal comprise. Je voulais t’aider.  
Le sourire de jaune tomba, son aura devenant sombre. Culpabilité, tristesse, fatigue.  
\- Je n’aurais jamais dû venir ici.  
\- Tu n’es peut-être pas le meilleur, mais tu as gagné ta place.  
\- NON ! Je… je me suis faufilé. J’ai truqué mes relevés et…  
\- Et tu crois qu’il n’est pas au courant ? Elle interrompit, les surprenant.  
Elle c’était déplacée, laissant ses jambes pendre dans le vide. Elle se permit de jeter un coup d’œil à leur auras, qui se frôlaient doucement, entremêlant quelques vrilles.  
\- Mais alors….  
\- Il a vu ton potentiel. Pyrrha aussi. Moi aussi. Maintenant. Vas-tu répondre à leurs attentes ?  
Elle vit son aura devenir doute, mais aussi légère confiance.  
\- A 8h devant la forêt d’émeraude, matin et soir, juste le soir en semaine.  
Elle sauta au sol, redescendant dans sa chambre. Elle remarqua que Cardin n’était pas encore revenue. Elle haussa les épaules. Il devrait retrouver son chemin dans la matinée. En allant se coucher, elle plaça son casque noir, aux espèces d’œil écarlate sur les écouteurs, pour bloquer les sons. Son ouïe surdéveloppé était un problème des fois. Demain était un dimanche.

\-------------lendemain matin, 7h10----------------  
Elle sentit la présence de quelqu’un devant la porte. Avec un bâillement elle partit l’ouvrir, relevant Pyrrha et Jaune. Elle fit glisser ses écouteurs autour de son coup. Les deux étaient habillés, alors qu’elle portait encore son pantalon et t-shirt de pyjama.  
\- Bonjour. Fit Pyrrha.  
Elle soupira et leur fit signe d’entrer. Elle avait encore une demi-heure. Les deux entrèrent, curieux. Les murs de la salle était nu, aucune affiche ou tableaux. Les livres étaient bien empilées. Tout était parfaitement bien rangé.  
\- Et donc, qu’y a-t-il ?  
Elle ouvrait son armoire tout en parlant. Gauche première case, sweat et top, deuxième case, jean, troisième, bottes, bandages et protections, casier à droite, Nirasa et Badha.  
\- Et bien j’aimerais rejoindre…. L’entraînement…. Finit Pyrrha, sa pensée interrompue en voyant Deana retiré son t-shirt. … Tu veux qu’on sorte ?  
Deana haussa les épaules.  
\- Non, ça ne me dérange pas. Jaune peut se tourner par contre, je le sens rougir d’ici.  
Elle enfila son sweat-shirt par-dessus son top, se battant un instant avec la fermeture de son jean. Pyrrha était silencieuse. Elle observait la myriade de cicatrice parsemant le corps de Deana, certaines fines, d’autres épaisses, certaines déchiquetés, d’autres net, certaines profonde, d’autres légères. Deana finit de s’habiller et était étonné du silence, assise sur sa chaise, enroulant les bandages autour de ces mains. Elle sentait le regard de Pyrrha sur elle.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- D’où as-tu toutes ces cicatrices ? Je veux dire, celle sur ton bras ne sont pas étonnantes mais….. Enfin, si ça te gène…. !  
\- Non. Elle secoua la tête. Elles viennent de ma vie, mon enfance. En fait. Elle traça une cicatrice sur son coude, où une lame c’était enfoncé. Celle-ci est la seule qui vient de mes erreurs. La lame de Nirasa était grippée.  
Elle eut un petit sourire, refermant l’armoire et s’armant de Nirasa et Badha. Elle sortit, leurs faisant signe de la suivre. Ils se dirigèrent vers le vestiaire, récupérant armes et armures. Elle récupère Srama, fronçant les sourcils en sentant les jauges. Elle allait devoir faire un voyage à Vale. Elle s’arrêta ensuite sur une falaise. Elle tendit l’oreille, percevant les craquements des arbres, les bruissements des bêtes et des Grimms. En se retournant, elle vit Pyrrha et Jaune regarder, inquiets et nerveux. Elle attrapa deux fioles de la sacoche dans le bas de son dos, une emplie d’un liquide bleu, l’autre d’un liquide rouge. Elle les tendit à Jaune.  
\- Boit. Elle ordonna.  
Après un moment d’hésitation, il les prit, buvant. A peine eu-t-il fini que Deana le poussa d’un coup de pieds au bas de la falaise. Pyrrha se précipita aux rebords.  
\- Mais tu es folle !  
\- Tais-toi et attend.  
Deana, tranquillement, s’assit sur une pierre au soleil, jambes croisés, méditant. Inspiration, expiration, intérieur, extérieur. Elle laissait l’aura coulé, étendant sa conscience et sa perception loin de son corps, les rendant aussi grand que l’aura, la mélangeant à l’aura du monde. Elle suivait la progression de Jaune. Après un moment à l’observer, Pyrrha commença à s’échauffer et s’entraîner, l’exercice effaçant ces pensées.

Il tombait ! Elle l’avait poussé ! Il tombait de la falaise. Sa vision allait flou aussi. IL allait mourir comme ça ? La rencontre avec le sol fut dure, mais pas mortel. Cela lui tira un soupir de soulagement. Il entendit un craquement derrière lui. Il ne voyait rien. En fait depuis sa chute il semblait aveugle. Sans chercher à regarder, il courut à l’opposée, de peur et de panique.

\- Que contenaient ses fioles ?  
\- Drogue aveuglantes stimulant l’aura et sang de Grimm.  
\- C’est un poison.  
Elle haussa simplement les épaules, tirant un soupir exaspéré de Pyrrha.

Jaune était roulé en boule dans une clairière et pleurait. IL avait peur, il était terrifié. Il ne voyait rien. Il ne sentait rien. Il ne savait pas où aller. Il avait mal. Son cœur et son corps semblait brûler. Alors il pleurait. Au bout d’un moment, ses larmes se tarirent et il se sentit plus calme. Il remarqua quelque chose. Malgré sa cécité, il pouvait percevoir le bruit du vent, la présence du sol et des arbres, les bruissements et craquements lointains des bêtes. Il percevait des tâches de lumière dansé dans l’obscurité aveugle. Il se souvint de quelque chose, une phrase de Goodwitch. Chaque chose à une aura, même les arbres et les rochers. C’est l’aura du monde, Renmant. Il devait donc utiliser l’aura pour voir. Fox utilisait cette technique. Comment avait-il décrit ça ? Tirer l’aura de sa source, l’envoyer en vague et écouter comment ça revient ? Il se concentra, tentant de chercher la source de son aura. Il n’arrivait à rien. La douleur s’intensifia, avant d’être calmé par une sorte de vague douce et chaleureuse. L’aura. L’imagination est le pouvoir, lui avait dit sa mère un jour. Il tenta d’imaginer cette sensation se concentrer dans ses yeux. La vue lui, revint, une sorte de vue 3d spectrale, incolore. Au moins il voyait. Il poussa un petit cri de victoire, perdant la sensation. Avec un soupir, il fit son chemin de retour à la falaise, perdant énormément de temps à chaque distraction. Il arriva enfin face à la paroi. Il se souvenait que Deana avait utilisé son aura pour l’escalader. Il concentra l’aura dans ces mains et pieds, soupirant d’exaspération et fatigue lorsqu’il se retrouva aveugle. Après quelque tentative, il parvint à faire circuler son aura de manière à ce qu’il voie et que ses mains et pieds adhèrent à la paroi. Il commença à grimper.

Pyrrha fut surprise, lorsque Deana brisa brutalement sa concentration, qu’elle n’avait pas brisé de la matinée. Un bruit attira son attention. Une main, puis deux, et puis un Jaune égratigné et couvert de poussière s’écroula sur la falaise.  
\- Debout. Ordonna Deana  
Il se leva péniblement. Elle hocha la tête, satisfaite. Elle sortit une fiole bleue, faisant frissonner Pyrrha. Elle lui tendit.  
\- Boit.  
Il déglutit avant d’avaler le contenu. Il soupira de soulagement lorsque le poison fut purgé de son organisme. Deana posa la main sur sa poitrine, son aura s’étendant pour l’envelopper, soignant ses blessures et expulsant la drogue, lui rendant la vue. Elle hocha la tête. Le ventre de Pyrrha et Jaune grognèrent à l’unisson. Elle rit.  
\- Allez prendre une douche, je vais préparer à manger.  
Les deux acquiescèrent, se dirigeant vers les vestiaires. Deana soupira et sauta de la falaise, se déplaçant sans un bruit dans les arbres, le nez un l’air. Elle repéra l’odeur d’une proie. Un daim. Elle se déplaça souplement dans un arbre, au-dessus de l’animal inconscient. Elle tira doucement le couteau de sa bottes, se laissant tomber et égorgeant sa proie. Elle fit glisser son couteau sur son ventre, le dépeçant, enterrant ses viscères et envoyant sa peau au camp, via sa bague d’obsidienne. Elle y stocka aussi la carcasse et entreprit de récupérer du sirop des arbres et de déterrer et cueillir des racines et fruits. Retournant sur la falaise, elle lava le tout avec le dust d’eau et créa deux feux. Sur l’un deux-elle posa un grand plats créer avec le dust de terre, dans lequel elle mit ses légumes à revenir avec de l’eau et du sirop. Sur l’autre, elle créa une broche sur laquelle elle fit cuire la viande, la badigeonnant de sirop. Elle était en train de remuer les légumes, lorsqu’elle entendit des craquements. Goodwitch et Nora arrivait, furieuse, armes sortit. Derrière elle était l’équipa J(N)PR, RWBY,CFVY et Ozpin.  
\- A. Quoi. Pensiez.Vous !  
\- Je vais casser tes jambes !  
Elle secoua la tête, toujours concentrés sur sa cuisson.  
\- Le danger était nul. J’avais les antidotes et pouvais intervenir à tout moment.  
Goodwitch sembla se calmer, quoique toujours la fusillant. Nora tenta de l’écraser. Elle arrêta le marteau d’une main, tendant un bout de viande à Jaune de l’autre. Il mordit dedans, savourant la cuisson parfait, le jus et le gras dégoulinant dans sa bouche.  
\- Qui a faim ? elle demanda calmement.  
Tout le monde leva la main, même Goodwitch. Elle fit circuler les plats et couverts. Heureusement qu’elle avait l’habitude de cuisiner pour beaucoup. Elle les servit tous. Yang parla.  
\- Est-ce que je dois demander d’où ça vient ?  
Deana fit un geste vers la forêt en contrebas.  
\- De là.  
Ils regardèrent tous leurs assiettes avec un léger dégoût.  
\- Succulent ! s’écria Nora, dévorant son plat  
Deana était silencieuse, regardant les deux sœurs se chamailler, Weiss tentant de les calmer, ce qui amenait des taquineries, Nora raconter des histoires folles alors que Ren la tempérait, Coco échangeant des remarques suggestives avec Pyrrha, riant gêné alors que Jaune ne comprenait pas l’implication, Velvet discutant calmement avec Blacke, Fox et Yatsuashi écoutant comme elle, Fox plaçant quelques remarques sarcastiques par moment.  
Ozpin avait de l’amusement dans son aura. Elle se souvenait de sa signification. Elle se pencha vers Glynda pointant du doigt Ozpin, chuchotant.  
\- Il le fait encore.  
Glynda attrapa le bras d’Ozpin, le fusillant du regard. Elle s’excusa et commença à le traîner avec elle de retour à Beacon. Il se retourna et lui donna un regard trahis avant de la suivre. Elle les regarda se glisser dans les bois, leurs auras superbement entrelacée. Elle passa la main sur son cœur, avant de secouer la tête et se saisir d’un morceau de viande, le dévorant. Weiss semblait être dégouté de ces manières. Elle jeta l’os sur Jaune, dévié par son aura. Elle sourit.  
\- Bien, tu peux l’utiliser d’instinct maintenant… Donne-moi ton arme.  
\- QUOI ?  
\- La suite ne l’utilisera pas.  
A contrecœur il lui tendit. Elle la prit et commença à débarrasser. Tout le monde commençait à partir. Après avoir enterré les os, elle prit discrètement Ruby à part. Elle lui donna l’arme.  
\- Fait ce que tu veux, ajoute juste des circuits d’auras. Secret.  
Ruby eu un grand sourire, l’aura crépitant d’excitation. Elle commença à murmurer des idées et des plans. Avec un sourire, elle se dirigea vers sa chambre.

S’écroulant sur son lit, elle passa un appel. Un écran rouge transparent apparut en flottant devant elle, un œil sombre, étrange en son centre. Elle sourit.  
\- Hey, comment ça va ?  
\- Bien…  
\- Des infos ?  
\- …. Les vols de dust, c’est tout ce que je peux dire. Fait attention.  
\- Toi aussi.  
\- Salut  
La fenêtre se ferma. Elle soupira. Les ténèbres arrivaient.


	6. Combat et fierté

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'entraînement de Jaune trouve son utilité.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis désolé pour le délai! Mais la vie s’est mis dans le chemin. Je promets une meilleure régularité avec les vacances de Noël. Je vais préparer en avance mes chapitres et les poster peu à peu, plutôt que tout d'un coup.  
> Bref, c'est partie pour un autre chapitre, encore plus court sue d'habitude (malheureusement). Comme toujours les commentaires et revues sont appréciés.

Deana s’éveilla aux aurores. S’habillant rapidement, elle descendit en bas, se dirigeant en jogging rapide vers la forêt. Jaune l’attendait déjà. Sans un mot, elle lui tendit un bandeau, le rendant aveugle.  
\- Suis mes mouvements en émettant une couche d’aura sur ton corps.  
Elle commença des mouvements lents de taïchi et kung-fu, lent et mesuré. Elle émettait sa propre aura d’ébène autour d’elle. La routine était harmonieuse, aura blanche et noire côte à côte. Ils accélèrent peu à peu le rythme d’exécution. Ils enchaînèrent avec du sparing et des techniques de combat basé sur l’aura. Au bout de quelques heures elle le libéra, le laissant rejoindre son équipe.  
Cette séance devint leur routine pour chaque soirée, et matinée en week-end. Elle lui enseignait l’aura offensive et défensive, la vue et gestion de son aura et ses alliés, donnant lieu à des combats de groupe. Il était étonnement un bon stratège. Si Ruby avait amélioré son armure et fournit des gantelets et jambières à circuit d’aura, Deana se demandait quand lui redonner son arme. L’occasion se présenta pendant le cours de Goodwitch.

Nora venait d’écraser les jambes d’un étudiant, lorsque que Goodwitch appela Cardin pour le prochain match. Avec un sourire hautain, il désigna Jaune comme son adversaire. Il chercha son approbation, qu’elle lui donna par un hochement de tête. Il gémit avant de descendre sur le terrain. IL était désarmé, portant juste son armure et ses brassard et jambières. Cardin rit.  
\- Un désir de mort Jauny !?  
\- Un maître spartiate. Il soupira, se mettant en garde.  
Sa paume était ouverte devant lui, son poing serrer en dessous de sa poitrine, sa position légèrement fléchie. Il se concentra, une lueur blanche couvrant son corps. Le top fut donné. Jaune fonça vers Cardin et frappa, paume ouverte, le faisant reculer de quelques pas. Cardin parut surpris. Il empoigna sa masse, plantant son regard dans celui de Jaune. Il prenait Jaune au sérieux. IL abattit sa masse, que Jaune esquiva en pivotant sur le côté, levant la jambe et lui assénant un coup de pieds haut à la tête. Cardin fut sonné pendant un instant, permettant à Jaune de le frappe, paume ouverte, au plexus, couplé avec un vague d’aura. Cardin vola dans le mur de l’autre côté de l’arène.  
\- Wow…  
Il regarda sa main, semblant se demander comment c’était possible. Un pratiquant apprenait à absorber les chocs et vagues d’auras, il ne c’était pas rendu compte à quel point c’était efficace jusque-là. Jaune secoua la tête incrédule à sa victoire, pourtant bien réelle et annoncé par Glynda. Il se tourna pour partir.  
\- Non ! hurla Cardin, se relevant, masse en main.  
Il fonça sur Jaune. Celui-ci esquiva simplement le coup, refusant de riposter et blesser Cardin, dont l’aura était actuellement faible. Il esquiva la seconde et celle d’après. L’explosion le prit toutefois par surprise, l’envoyant voler et percuter lourdement le mur, retombant inconscient. Cardin s’approche un peu, massue élevé. Avant que Glynda puisse intervenir, Deana était sur le terrain, sa main serrant la massue, qui grinçait sous la pression, se déformant.  
\- Touche à mon élève encore une fois…  
Sa voix était basse et grave, dangereuse. Elle approche sa bouche de son oreille et murmura :  
\- Et la réparation de ton arme sera le dernier de tes soucis.  
Elle le laissa aller, jetant de côté la massue déformé et tordu, quasiment brisée. Elle étendit son aura vers celle de Jaune, son aura d’ébène le couvrant, guérissant son aura et les blessures. Glynda s’approcha de Cardin et commença à l’engueuler. Deana, sans un mot, ramassa Jaune et le porta à l’extérieur.  
Elle le posa sur l’herbe, à l’ombre d’un arbre. Ses amis les rejoignirent, NPR et RWBY. Elle tira une fiole de son anneau et lui fit boire doucement. Il sauta sur ses pieds, se grattant le cou.  
\- Désolé Deana ! J’ai foiré, j’ai….  
Elle le coupa en levant la main.  
\- Non. Tu as très bien fait. Il t’a eu en traître, malgré que ce soit un match. Mais dans un vrai combat, ce ne seras pas pardonnée. Compris ?  
Il hocha la tête. Elle le jugea un instant. Son aura était plus contrôlée, sa posture plus ferme, son équilibre amélioré et son corps commençait à porter les fruits de l’entraînement. Il commençait à ressembler à un combattant. Elle eut un demi-sourire.  
\- Ruby. Donne-lui.  
Tous la regardèrent confus, alors que Ruby disparu dans un éclat de rose, avec un grand sourire. Revenant un instant plus tard, elle tenait Croceas Mors dans les mains. Elle lui tendit, rayonnante de bonheur. Jaune lui jeta un regard, auquel elle répondit par un autre sourire.  
\- Dégaine là.  
Jaune s’exécuta. Des arabesques bleu et blanche parcouraient la lame et le bouclier, luisant légèrement. Une gâchette était sur la poignée. Deana s’approcha de lui, effleurant son brassard, qui se couvrit d’arabesque semblable, comme le reste de ses protections, y compris le plastron. Il regarda, interloqué. Ruby s’expliqua.  
\- Ce sont des circuits d’auras. Je l’ai incorporé, mais Deana les avait sellés. Ton épée a été modifiée pour permettre l’utilisation du dust.  
Elle lui prit l’épée, ouvrant la poignée, relevant un emplacement creux, se trouvant au centre de la garde, débordant dans la poignée. Elle lui tendit une ceinture, comportant neuf sacoches, chacune frappé d’un symbole de RWBY et JNPR. Le dernier l’intriguait. Un symbole de l’infini.  
\- Chaque symbole contient un type de cristal. Yang est pour le feu, Weiss pour la glace, Blake pour l’ombre, Nora pour la foudre, Ren pour l’eau, Pyrrha pour la terre et moi pour le vent et toi pour la lumière.  
\- Et l’infini ?  
\- C’est le mien. Dit Deana. Considère cela comme un cadeau. Ne l’utilise qu’en dernier recours.  
Il eut un moment de silence, que Yang brisa.  
\- Tu as un symbole !?  
Deana haussa les épaules.  
\- Je l’utilise rarement. Seul une poignée de personne m’ont vu le porter.  
\- En tout cas, c’était impressionnant Jaune. Complimenta Pyrrha. Il se gratta la tête, gênée.  
\- Ouaip !! C’était comme : « WATA ! » ! s’écria Nora, faisant des mouvements de kung-fu comique.  
\- Je suis curieuse, en effet. Où as-tu appris cela ? demanda Weiss  
\- Je lui ai appris. C’est un art martial ancien, crée par un aveugle. Fox en utilise un dérivé, le style original ayant perdu ces maîtres.  
\- Art de la lumière perdue, style de l’océan infini. Commenta en s’approchant Fox. Je pratique celui de la « vague infini ». Il est plus adapté à ma semblance.  
Son équipe était derrière lui. Coco était confiante, comme à son habitude, Yatsuashi calme et Velvet timide. Rien qui sorte de l’ordinaire en somme. Ils félicitèrent Jaune, l’embarrassant encore plus. Jaune était au centre de l’attention de leur groupe hétéroclite, subissant taquineries et compliments. Deana sourit à la vue, s’éclipsant en silence après avoir demandé la présence de Pyrrha dans le gymnase plus tard. Tranquillement elle se coula dans le dortoir de CRDL. Il était temps de s’assurer que l’avertissement était passé.


	7. Formation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune commence sa formation avec les armes et obtient un nouveau professeur.   
> Deana s'amuse un peu et Yang s'en mêle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolé pour le retard! Bref, cadeau pour la rentrée! Courage je suis avec vous... à mon plus grand malheur T_T  
> Je vais essayer de poster un chapitre par mois au minimum à partir de maintenant.  
> Sur ce, Je vous laisse, en espérant que vous apprécierez!

Le lendemain, elle entra dans les vestiaires des champs d’entraînement avec un claquement de langue. Pyrrha et Jaune la suivait. Elle s’équipa de ses armes, avant d’entrer dans une des zones. Elle repéra Yang s’échauffer sur un sac de sable, Ren faire des étirements dans un coin, Ruby courir contre les glyphes de répulsion de Weiss. Un bon moyen d’entraîner la force de course ainsi que la durée et résistance des glyphes. Elle se mit en positions avec un léger sourire, commençant sa propre routine d’échauffement, Jaune à sa suite. Elle relâcha son aura, se tournant face à Jaune. Une épée et bouclier bleutée se matérialisa dans ses mains. Branthini. Elle lui montra les formes de base. Ce garçon se souvenait des mouvements très bien, ce qui lui permettait de savoir quel coéquipiers envoyer contre le bon ennemi. Cela lui permettait aussi de cerner les faiblesses de ces ennemis. Au bout d’une poignée d’heure, elle estima qu’il avait saisit les bases, et que Pyrrha se souvenait des mouvements, la rendant apte à corriger les erreurs de Jaune. Ses armes disparurent alors qu’elle se tournait vers elle.  
\- Je te laisse le former.  
\- Tu es sûre ?  
\- Vos style de combat son assez proche, si il est plus tourné vers la défense. De plus….  
Elle se rapprocha d’elle, quasiment murmurant dans son oreille.  
\- Sa te laissera du temps avec lui.   
Pyrrha la remercia avec une légère rougeur. Deana simplement sourit, regardant avec envie et douceur leur auras s’entremêlées. Avec un sourire calme, elle se dirigea vers l’arène des simulations, les laissant seuls. Son sourire se transforma peu à peu en un carnassier et heureux, fou, alors que les grimms virtuel l’entouraient peu à peu.   
Elle fonça dessus, lames dégainé avec un coup de foudre. Elle dansait. Sauvage et implacable, instopable. A chacun de ses coups un Grimm tombait. Chaque grèves étaient mortels. Les uns explosait de l’intérieur, les autres était tranchés, d’autres était transpercé par ses griffes ou incinéré par le dust.   
Elle sentit l’un d’eux se faufiler derrière elle. Elle planta simplement la lame dans sa mâchoire, transperçant son cerveau. Elle haussa un sourcil. C’était le dernier. 3 minute 57. Pas un réel défi ou entraînement. Avec un soupir, elle laissa ses armes à l’entrée de la salle, modifiant les paramètres. 200 Grimms. 10 Alphas. 5 Espèces différentes. Classe C minimum. Un bon défi, encore plus sans arme. Avec une inspiration, elle couru vers eux, son aura d’ébène la couvrant. Elle sauta sur le plus proche, son poing le déchirant en deux, créant une secousse lorsqu’il toucha le sol. Etendant ses bras avec un cris, elle projeta une sphère d’aura déchirant les grimms s’étant jetés sur elle. Un grand Grimm tenta de se faufiler derrière elle, son aura prit la forme d’une lame, le décapitant lorsqu’elle se retourna. Frappant le sol du pied, créant une onde de choc faisant voler les grimms et exploser les Roi Taiutsu en dessous. Elle finit le massacre avant de ressortir, légèrement dépité et déçue.  
Yang l’attendait, paire de mitaine rembourré en main. Elle lui jeta, l’invitant à la suivre dans le cercle rouge, délimité au sol.  
\- Première hors du ring a perdu.  
Deana eu un léger sourire, se mettant en position. Elle sentit l’intérêt de leur amis pour le combat, ayant arrêtés leurs activités pour regarder. Les deux se tournaient autour, cherchant et attendant une ouverture. Yang commença avec une droite, dévié par une grève de Deana. Le coup fut esquivé d’un bond en arrière, répliqué par un coup de pied haut., bloqué par l’avant-bras de Yang, délivrant un punch dans le ventre de l’autre main. Deana ne broncha pas, pivotant pour briser la garde de Yang, la faisant déraper. Celle-ci la regarda incrédule, avant d’affirmer sa posture, devenant plus défensive. Deana simplement amena ses mains devant elle, paume ouverte. Elle ne voulait pas trouer, juste pousser. Elle bougea. Aussi vite que Ruby. Elle réapparut devant Yang, passant sous sa garde. Elle frappa son abdomen, l’envoyant voler dans le mur. Yang y resta un moment, hébétée, alors que Deana enlevait les gants, les jetant dans le bac.  
\- Je me suis fait jeter ? En un coup ? Deana simplement haussa les épaules, nonchalante.  
\- Sur les stats pur, je suis la meilleure. J’ai la technique en plus. Tu ne te pousse pas assez.  
Yang s’enflamma.  
\- A ouais ? Et si on faisait un bras de fer ? Si tu perd tu fait à manger ce soir et répond à 3 demandes.  
\- Si tu perd même chose ?  
Yang simplement hocha la tête. Les autres la regardait comme si elle était folle. Seul Nora, Yatsuhashi et Coco pouvait s’opposer à la force brut de Yang. Elle se positionnèrent face à face, bras sur la table. Nora donna le top. Yang commença à forcer sur le bras de Deana, qui ne bougea pas d’un pouce. Elle finit par hausser un sourcil, dévisageant Yang. Elle claqua son bras sur la table sans effort. Deana se leva avec un demi-sourire.  
\- Et un repas pour moi.  
Yang secoua la tête, complètement abasourdie. Elle se reprit et se leva.  
\- J’ai jamais rencontré quelqu’un comme toi ! Enseigne moi, s’il te plaît !  
\- Non.  
Yang s’apprêtait à contester, insister. Deana la coupa.  
\- Je peut pas t’enseigner, c’est un travail que tu as à faire toi-même, tu en a le potentiel. Je peut juste te dire qui tu es.  
\- Qui je suis ?  
\- La connaissance de soi est la clé de la force. Je parle avec la voix de la vérité et les yeux du juste.  
Jaune frissonna, parlant avant de s’éloigner avec les autres.  
\- Yang, ça risque de ne pas te plaire.  
Il les laissèrent seules dans la chambre de formation. Deana commença à parler.  
\- Tu es Yang Xiao-Long, demi-sœur de Ruby. Ton aura est un jaune flamboyant. Ton style de combat est agressif et endurant, tous dans l’offensive et l’endurance des coups. Cela est du à ta formation en boxe et à ta semblance, qui tire dans ta colère et ta douleur, mais aussi à ta personnalité. Tu es sociable, c’est vrai, mais ta réputation de fêtarde est fausse, une partie du masque que tu t’es construit, tout comme cet personnalité joyeuse, assuré et lumineuse, ne sert qu’à cacher tes ténèbres et insécurités Si je doit deviner, c’est ta peur de l’abandon, à cause de Raven, le deuil de Summer, la pression d’élever Ruby et de garder stable ton père, ta haine de ta semblance et de tes yeux rouges, t’ayant emmenés insulte et rejet.  
\- Tu… comment ?...  
Deana tapota ses yeux.  
\- J’ai les même, tu te rappelles ? Sauf qu’ils sont toujours rouges.  
Yang s’enflamma, ses yeux virant écarlates et sa voix glaciale.  
\- Comment connais tu son nom ?! Je ne l’ai jamais citée.  
Deana ferma les yeux, penchant la tête sur le côté, réfléchissant à sa réponse, avant de parler lentement.  
\- Elle m’a… élevé.  
\- Elle m’a abandonnée pour élevé un autre enfant ?!  
Yang tremblait de rage. Deana secoua lentement la tête.  
\- Mauvais choix de mots. Elle m’a appris à survivre et m’a enseigné notre culture. Au bout de deux ans, elle est partie. Elle a obéi à la règle de notre peuple.  
Les yeux de Yang clignotèrent lilas et rouges.  
\- Tu es…orpheline ?  
Elle eu un rire sombre et sans joie, sa voix pleine de venin.  
\- Non. Mes géniteurs sont encore en vie.  
\- Géniteurs.  
Yang était confuse. Comment quelqu’un pouvait avoir une telle…haine pour ses parents ?  
\- Ils m’ont jetés dehors lorsque j’ai eu ma maturité optique. J’avais à peine 2 ans.  
Tout en parlant, elle frottait son biceps, là où se trouvait l’anneau de Nirasa. Yang s’apprêtait à poser une question, mais Deana la coupa.  
\- Je ne suis pas apte à répondre à ta question. Si je me doute de certains éléments de la réponse, ce n’est ni ma réponse a donné, ni mon histoire à raconter. Et avant que tu demande, je ne sais pas où elle est, si je l’ai recroisé à l’occasion.  
Juste avant de partir dans les vestiaires pour une douche, elle se retourna.  
\- Oh, et garde cela pour toi s’il te plaît, ce n’est pas une histoire plaisante à raconter et je n’ai nul besoin de pitié.

Elle laissa couler l’eau sur elle, se débarrassant de la sueur. Son esprit vagabondait sur de vieux souvenirs, de quand ses yeux était aussi vert que les forêts, ce bonheur simple, dans une maison chaude et aimé, choyé. Peut-être, si ses yeux n’était pas écarlate, elle n’aurait pas eu à se battre, à souffrir, à survivre. Peut-être aurait-elle vécue un vie d’ignorance, peut-être aurait-elle craint la WhiteFang et peut-être même, elle rit à l’idée, serait elle devenue raciste ou homophobe. Mais le jour de sa maturité optique lui revenait toujours en mémoire. Une des rares raisons de haïr sa mémoire quasi-parfaite. Elle frotta la cicatrice sur son biceps, la première gravé dans son corps, première d’une longue série. Un coup de ceinture de son père alors qu’elle demandait ce qu’elle avait fait de mal, avant d’être jeté dans le froid de dehors, dans la neige de l’hiver d’Atlas. Ouais. Atlas était bon endroit où vivre, sauf si vous étiez différent. Elle avait rencontré son frère aîné cette nuit-là. Un garçon au cheveux roux, un humain, à l’œil luisant, caché par sa mèche et aux vêtement en haillons. Il lui avait apprit les bases, l’avait réchauffé et soigné. Il s’était lié d’amitié, se protégeant l’un l’autre entre « monstre ». Raven les avaient trouvés une poignée de semaine plus tard et les avait emmené à Vacuo, terre de sable chaud, les sauvant de l’hiver. Un bruit la tira de ces souvenirs. Ruby était entré dans le box de douche d’à côté. On dirait qu’elle était au courant de la discussion, du moins en partie.  
\- Elle va se calmer.  
\- C’était la première fois que je la voyais comme ça.  
Deana sursauta. Blake était entrée dans le box de douche d’à côté. Elle ne s’en était pas aperçue. Elle maudit sous son souffle. Ce genre de distraction pouvait être mortelle.  
\- Yang a toujours cherché une réponse, sans piste ou indice. Expliqua Ruby, sans dire la question qui cherchait réponse.  
\- Elle la trouvera un jour. Affirma Deana.  
\- Tu es vraiment mystérieuse. Remarqua Blake.  
\- Tu peut parler chaton. Je ne suis pas la seule à me taire.  
Elle éteignit l’eau, sortant de la douche. Alors qu’elle se séchait, Yang entra. Elle déglutit, bruyamment de son point de vue. Deana la sentit ratisser son corps du regard, le traînant sur ses courbes et sa musculature fine et déliée, puissante. Elle se tourna légèrement, penchant la tête.  
\- Qu’y a-t-il ?  
\- Putain… la seul personne que je pensais posséder un corps pareil était Pyrrha. Tu es putain de chaude. Même avec les cicatrices tu pourrais être mannequin.  
Deana soupira.  
\- Ce n’était pas la raison de ta venue, pas vrai ?  
\- Je voulais m’excuser. Mais… c’est une bonne occasion de voir ce qui se cachait sous ses vêtements plutôt ample. Pas vrai Blake ?  
Deana se retourna brusquement, jurant mentalement. Ca faisait 2 fois qu’elle se faufilait derrière elle ! Blake semblait neutre, mais elle remarque la luxure dans son aura. Elle soupira à nouveau, s’habillant, sentant le regard de Yang et Blake.  
\- Vous avez fini de matez mon cul ?  
\- J’y peut rien ! s’écria Yang. Tu as été sculpté dans du marbre. Musclée, mais pas trop, comme Pyrrha.  
\- Tu ne vas pas arrêter maintenant, pas vrai ? soupira Deana.  
\- Non. Elle n’arrêtera pas.  
\- Tu parles d’expérience chaton ?  
\- Tu m’as appelé comme ça plusieurs fois, qu’est-ce que cela signifie ?  
Deana simplement sourit, partant au réfectoire.  
CFVY était déjà présent. RWBY et JNPR s’assirent à leur côté. Yang et Nora leur racontèrent tout ce qu’il s’était passé depuis ce matin. Coco sourit tout du long, de l’espièglerie apparaissant dans son aura. Deana réprima un frisson de pressentiment. Résolu de l’ignorer, elle se leva avec son plateau et contourna la table pour débarrasser. Quelqu’un claqua son cul, la surprenant et faisant tomber son plateau. Elle se retourna lentement, pour trouver Coco adresser un grand sourire mange-merde à Yang.  
\- Tu avais raison, elle a un beau cul.  
Deana esquissa lentement un sourire qui n’atteint pas ses yeux, regardant l’aura de Coco et Velvet s’entremêlé. Elle parla doucement, sa voix dégoulinant de miel.  
\- Mais pas autant que Velvet, n’est-ce pas ?  
Velvet rougit plein pot, Coco se retournant si vite que son cou craqua, faisant glisser ses lunettes pour fixer son regard dans celui de Deana. Elle en ressenti une étrange sensation, lui rappelant quelque chose, mais elle était trop fixé sur ses paroles pour y prêter vraiment attention.  
\- Je te demande pardon ?  
Deana simplement pencha la tête, toujours souriant, sa voix aussi innocente que possible.  
\- J’ai tort ? Le corps et la langue mente, mais pas l’âme et le cœur.  
Velvet s’agita mal à l’aise, avant de bondir et s’enfuir. Coco cilla, partant à sa poursuite, après une dernière parole à Deana.  
\- Génial, elle est bouleversé !  
Deana haussa les épaules et ramassa ses épaules et le verre bisé, se coupant à plusieurs reprises, son aura les guérissant. La stupeur disparu de la table et Fox se prosterna à ses côtés.  
\- Enseigne moi ton savoir ! Sa fait 1 an que je tente de leur faire réalisées !  
Deana rit de bon cœur, secouant la tête et posant son plateau sur les rails.  
\- Même des aveugles le voient.  
Tranquillement, elle se dirigea vers le bureau de Glynda, pour les derniers préparatifs de la sortie sur le terrain de demain. En soupirant, elle pensa brièvement à Jaune. Il avait plus de confiance en lui, mais pas face au grimm ou face à ses camarades. Elle sourit. Demain allait sûrement changé cela.


	8. Forever Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une visite sur le terrain pour les équipes RWBY et JNPR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Un très court chapitre que je poste entre deux. Je verrais pour en reposter un dans deux ou trois semaines, à moins que je fasse un très long chapitre (pour moi) la prochaine fois. Bref! En espérant que vous appréciez !  
> PS: commentaires et kudos sont toujours les bienvenues, de même si vous trouvez des fautes que j'ai manqué, ce qui est certain

Forever Fall. Une forêt superbe, les feuilles tombant en permanence, donnant à la forêt une couleur rouge-orangé, donnant l’impression que la forêt est en feu. Ce serait certainement un lieu très prisé des touristes, hormis pour un petit problème. Les Grimms. La sève des arbres les attirait. Donc pas vraiment un bon lieu pour se balader en amoureux, mais pour entraîner les jeunes chasseurs, c’est le lieu idéal. Actuellement, une poignée d’équipes suivait Glynda Goodwitch pour une sortie sur le terrain. Deana était aussi une des chasseresses référant, mais elle n’était visible qu’à intervalles, apparaissant et disparaissant entre les arbres. Elle semblait heureuse et à l’aise dans cet environnement, presque comme un jeune chiot selon Glynda, qui murmurait à ce propos dans sa barbe avec un sourire doux. Cela choqua les élèves, ne sachant pas qu’elle pouvait faire un tel sourire. Elle devait connaître Deana auparavant, et en être assez proche. Arrivée dans une clairière, elle commença à leur expliquer l’objectif, en l’occurrence récupérer un bocal chacun de sève. Cela s’appliquait aussi à Deana, qui malgré son statut de professeur restait une élève. Elle n’était pas présente pendant les explications, mais Glynda leur assura qu'elle était au courant et avait, de toute manière, entendu.  
RWBY et JNPR se baladèrent pendant un moment, avant de trouver une assez grande clairière. Sans attendre, ils percèrent l’écorce avec la pointe de leurs armes, remplissant les bocaux. Ren avait beaucoup de mal, Nora les mangeant les uns après les autres. Jaune tentait d’apercevoir Deana, mais elle était complètement invisible.  
Deana se déplaçait dans la forêt, sautant de branche en branche, parfois courant sur le sol. Elle se mouvait dans un silence complet. Elle cherchait quelque chose. Elle tourna la tête. Son nez lui apportait l’odeur de ce qu'elle cherchait. Maintenant…. CRDL était derrière elle. Elle sourit.  
Jaune observait ses environs. Il tendait l’oreille. Il remarqua Blake en faire de même. Il améliora son audition avec son aura. Des craquements et bruits de cours venaient dans leur direction. Il dégaina son arme, Blake le copiant.  
\- Prenez vos armes ! Formation en cercle !  
Les deux équipes se déployèrent en cercle dans la clairière, dos à dos, chacun observant la lisière. Elle se déchira pour laisser passer CRDL, Cardin arborant une morsure profonde à l’épaule, l’armure déchiquetée, Dove avec une griffure profonde dans le dos. Une meute de Beowolfs étaient à leur suite. Ils les accueillirent à l’intérieur du cercle. Ils utilisèrent leur arme à feu et attaque à distance pour en tuer le maximum. Ils repassèrent aux armes de mêlée. Pyrrha propulsa le premier avec son bouclier, planta le second et trancha le troisième, avant de se jeter dans la bataille. Nora écrasa celui arrivant et se jeta comme une maniaque dans le combat. Ruby découpa la plus proche et commença à danser, suivit de Blake se jetant sur eux, Yang les frappant, les envoyant voler, mort alors que Weiss les transperçait proprement. Ren échangea un regard avec Jaune, se lançant dans la bataille. Jaune soupira, se préparant à les rejoindre. Il gela. Un grognement venant de derrière lui. Un Ursa c’était faufilé dans le dos de CRDL ! Il se précipita, son aura l’enveloppant, bloquant le coup de griffe vers son bouclier. La violence du coup le fit déraper légèrement sur le sol. De l’autre main, il lui trancha le bras, peu protégé dans le creux du coude. L’ursa s’agita, l’envoyant voler, avant de se concentrer sur lui. Jaune empoigna son épée fermement, bouclier dressé, les infusant d’aura. L’ursa chargea. Jaune dévia sa charge avec son bouclier, tournant, lame tendu, décapitant l’ursa, qui commençait à se désagréer. Il tendit la main à Cardin, l’aidant à se relever. Les autres avaient finis de se débarrasser des beowolfs. Deana avait tout vu, perché dans un arbre, se dissimulant de tous. Son sourire tomba, remplacé par un froncement de sourcils. Elle entendait Glynda arriver. Elle remarqua aussi un groupe d’ursas accompagnés de beowolfs s’approchant de leur position. Ils avaient encerclé la clairière et s’apprêtaient à attaquer les étudiants. Elle sauta au sol, s’élançant vers les grimms arrivant. Ses griffes et sa lame dansant parmi eux. Elle entra dans la clairière, cadavres derrière elle, du sang gouttant de ses mains. Elle se débarrassa du sang d’un mouvement de lame, la rengainant. Elle secoua d’un coup sec son bras, laissant le métal le couvrant se replier doucement. Glynda apparu, complétement furieuse. Elle la fusilla du regard.  
\- Grimm. Deana. Branwen !  
Deana jeta ses mains devant elle, dans un geste de défense et d’apaisement.  
\- C’est bon ! Ils ont gagner. Je serais intervenue s'il avait un vrai danger.  
Glynda continua de la fusiller du regard. Elle expira violemment par le nez.  
\- Nous retournons à Beacon.  
Elle tourna à nouveau son regard sur Deana… Qui avait disparu. Glynda sentit le contrôle qu’elle exerçait sur sa semblance trembler, son aura entourant son corps. Deana la surprit, tombant devant elle, jambes accrochées dans un arbre. Elle s’apprêtait à la disputer encore, mais un gazouillement l’interrompu. Elle vit l’oisillon dans ses mains. Avec un grand soupir, elle lui fit signe de le remettre dans son nid, avant de se détourner et partir, suivit des étudiants. Deana remis l’oisillon, avant de les suivre avec un haussement d’épaule. Elle pouvait ou pas, avoir attiré la meute sur CRDL, et pouvait ou pas, avoir fait en sorte qu’ils rejoignent RWBY et JNPR. Tout cela pour donner une leçon à Cardin, ainsi que pour renforcer la confiance en soi de Jaune et le respect envers lui. Elle eut une pensée pour l’oisillon, un sourire triste ornant ses lèvres un instant, invisible pour tous. Un nid, hein ?


	9. Vale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deana rend visite à une aînée et Weiss et Blake se disputent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai un peu oubliée que février avait 29 jours...  
> Bref! Voici mon chapitre, en espérant que ça vous plaise

Elle se réveilla à une odeur de crêpe. Elle se coula silencieusement dans la cuisine, s’approchant de l’assiette de crêpe. Ren était occupé à les faire et à surveiller Nora. Elle en vola une poignée, s’échappant vers la table en les grignotant. Elle y trouva Blake lisant et Ruby dessinant en baillant dans son carnet. Pyrrha et Jaune étaient absent. Sous la directive de Pyrrha, ils se levaient aux aurores pour s’entraîner jusqu’au déjeuner. Les effets étaient déjà visibles, Jaune gagnant du muscle, des mouvements plus fluides et une posture plus aguerrie. Elle s’assit à table, Weiss les rejoignant. Elle salua tout le monde avant de tirer un journal et s’asseoir en leur compagnie. Jaune et Pyrrha arrivèrent également, fraichement douché, les cheveux encore humide. Ren apporta les crêpes, ainsi que le sirop et la confiture. Elle rit légèrement du pauvre garçon, forcé de faire une tour rien que pour Nora. Yang vint à sa suite, les plats emplis de bacon grillé et d’œuf, des céréales de l’autre main. Quelqu’un fit une réflexion sur la tour de crêpe de Nora. Juste à ce moment, Yang apparut avec deux plaques de cookies. Ils s’écroulèrent de rire. L’une des plaques fut donnée à Ruby , l’autre se partageant entre eux. Ils commencèrent à manger. Weiss, Jaune et Blake étaient bouche bée devant la quantité de nourriture ingurgitée par Ruby, Yang et Nora, et, étonnamment, Deana. Elle remarqua leur étonnant. Finissant sa bouche, elle parla.  
\- J’imagine que leur apparence est à blâmer. Ruby a un métabolisme ultra rapide, celles de Yang et Nora doivent nécessiter beaucoup de calories.  
\- Et toi ? Interrogea Weiss  
\- J’ai connu la faim suffisamment longtemps. Grogna Deana.  
Elle reprit une bouchée, et pendant un instant, seul le bruit de la nourriture mastiquée fut entendu. Une certaine tension était présente, que Pyrrha dissipa.  
\- Quelques choses de prévu ?  
\- On va a Vale. Répondit Ruby  
\- Pour accueillir les équipes. Continua Weiss  
\- Plutôt les espionner. Corrigea Blake  
\- Et vous ? Demanda Yang  
\- On reste s’entraîner… Et paresser. Fit Jaune  
Ils tournèrent leur attention sur Deana, qui finit d’avaler.  
\- Je vais à Vale, j’ai besoin de dust et de maintenance avancer de mes armes.  
Elle débarrassa, vidant les plats. Pyrrha se proposa pour faire la vaisselle. Deana monta se préparer, s’habillant et s’équipant. Redescendant, elle ouvrit la porte à l’exact moment où Nora sauta sur Pyrrha. Elle sentit tous les plats métalliques voler vers elle, la gazinière, effectivement se déplaçant vers elle légèrement. Les poêles et casseroles étaient dure et solide au moins.  
\- Désolé ! Cria Pyrrha  
Yang était derrière elle, écroulée de rire, pareil pour Ruby, Blake et Weiss, bien que plus calme dans leur démonstration. Avec un soupir, Deana fit couler de l’aura dans son corps, soignant les bleus, et commença à récupérer les casseroles.  
\- Quand vous aurez fini de rire, venez m’aider.  
Une fois que tous avaient effectivement arrêté de rire, le rangement alla extrêmement vite.  
Les cinq se dirigèrent vers l’aérodrome et prirent un Bullair. Arrivés au sol, RWBY et Deana se séparèrent.

Elle déambulait dans la ville, à la recherche des bas-quartiers, le coté sombre de la ville. Elle sentit une odeur de terre et de métal. L’ancienne de la ville, Gaïa. Elle entra dans la forge du cyclope. C’était un petit magasin, miteux, étroit. Les étagères était remplies de pièces d’armes, les caisses de matériaux, des métaux au cuir, empilé les uns sur les autres, côte à côte, d’énormes tuyaux réservoir de dust couvrait un mur et des cristaux étaient au comptoir. Une jeune fille l’accueillit, aux yeux écarlates et aux cheveux bleu clair.  
\- Bienvenue à la forge des cyclopes, comment puis-je… Elle étudia un instant Deana, avant de crier vers l’escalier. Maman, on a un client !  
Une femme, la cinquantaine, si elle en paraissait plus jeune, apparut de l’étage. Ces cheveux châtains coulant sue ses épaules, sa peau caramel lisse et sans âge, comme son visage. Elle était plutôt grande et clairement une guerrière expérimentée. Elle était belle et avait eu, ou avait encore, beaucoup de prétendants. Ses yeux carmin regardèrent Deana. Elle s’approche calmement.  
\- Infinity, c’est toi ?  
\- Gaïa cela faisait longtemps. Je suis Deana, une étudiante de Beacon.  
\- Et je suis Tierra. Bref, que veux-tu ?  
Deana matérialisa de son anneau des petites boîtes et fioles, toutes frappées de son symbole.  
\- Récupérer des cristaux et poudre de Dust. Et discutez avec l’aînée de Vale. Tierra hocha la tête.  
\- Aqua, occupe-t-en. La jeune fille hocha la tête.  
Tierra fit un geste de la main, l’invitant à l’étage. Elle donna au passage ses armes à son compagnon, Sora, un homme au cheveux bleu clair et aux yeux doré.  
\- La situation ? Demanda Deana, après c’être assise.  
\- Nous continuons à fournir des matériaux et du dust à Vulcain. Tout les yeux écarlates du royaume continue selon ton plan.  
\- Bien, encore un peu.  
\- Combien de temps ? Demanda doucement Tierra.  
\- Quelques mois à deux ans. Bientôt. Bientôt nous l’obtiendront.  
Tierra hocha la tête. Les deux discutèrent un peu, jusqu’à que le défilement de Deana sonne. Elle récupéra ses armes et dust, payant et disant un rapide au revoir, se précipitant pour attraper un dirigeable pour Beacon. Il ne manquerait plus qu’elle manque le repas et se fasse attraper par Glynda.

Alors qu’elle se dirigeait vers la table de JNPR et RWBY, elle entendit Weiss et Blake se disputer.  
\- Un magasin de dust a été cambriolé. La White Fang est impliquée. Elles se disputent depuis que Weiss a fait un commentaire à ce propos. Explique Ruby en chuchotant entre ces dents, visiblement fatiguée.  
Deana secoua la tête. Le dîner fut ennuyant, rythmé par la dispute des deux. Cela continua toute la soirée. Elle le sait, elle les entendait de sa chambre. En temps normal, elle aurait porté son casque pour l’étouffer, mais, une peu inquiète, elle laissa ses oreilles traîner. Elle entendit donc la raison de la haine de Weiss. Si elle en comprenait la raison, cela ne voulait pas dire qu’elle acceptait le jugement fait sur toutes une race. Après tout, jugeant sur les actes de certains avait mené à la persécution d’une race entière, et aussi à la persécution des siens pour leur yeux écarlates.  
\- Et bien peut-être que nous sommes fatigués de cela ! Cria Blake.  
Deana se frappa la tête sur l’oreiller. Dans le silence qui suivit, Blake s’enfuit par la fenêtre. Deana soupira et ouvrit la sienne, sautant sur les toits. Elle se dirigea vers l’aura sombre de Blake, agité et pleine de tristesse et peur, en plus de la colère. Une aura claire s’approche. Un faunus singe. Il ne paraissait pas dangereux. Elle repartit se coucher. Il valait mieux laisser à Blake l’espace pour penser et se calmer. Elle réglera tout ça demain.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake s'est enfuie et son équipe tente de la retrouver

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Je réussis à tenir mes délais ! Euh, sinon, j'ai du mal avec l'éditeur de texte et n'arrive pas à virer les sauts de ligne après chaque ligne de dialogues. Ça me gonfle. Bref... En espérant que vous aimez !

RWBY chuchotait entre eux, expliquant à JNPR leur nuit et la révélation de Blake. Deana laissa tomber son plateau à leur côté, attirant leur attention. Elle s’assit.

> \- Alors, Blake est revenue ?
> 
>  - Tu savais ? demanda Ruby Elle hocha la tête
> 
>  - Elle fait partie de la White Fang ! hurla en chuchotant Weiss. Un exploit.

 Deana secoua la tête

> \- La White Fang était autrefois pacifique. Beaucoup sont partis durant l’escalade de violence. Et très certainement elle aussi.
> 
> \- Elle est une faunus ! répliqua Weiss
> 
> \- Et je suis un Grimm. Tu ne sais pas la difficulté de vivre ainsi. Nous, yeux écarlate, sommes traités comme les faunus, et même pire. On les aide quand on peut, malgré qu’ils ne nous apprécient pas. En ce sens, mieux vaut être un faunus aux yeux rouges.

Elle commença à manger en silence. Elle avait déjà fait clair qu’elle haïssait le racisme. La majorité d’entre eux soupçonnait que certaines de ces cicatrices était lié à des actes raciste à son encontre.

> \- On va à Vale. Annonça Ruby

Deana hocha la tête, décidant de les accompagner.

* * *

 

 

Elles marchaient en ligne, discutant. Deana était devant, ne prêtant qu’une attention distraite, le nez en l’air, cherchant une trace de l’odeur de Blake, alors que ces yeux cherchaient une trace de son aura. L’ajour d’une voix la fit réagir.

> \- Et moi, je pense que les cheveux de Weiss ont l’air magnifique aujourd’hui.
> 
> \- Penny ?!

La jeune fille se tenait là, une aura vert pâle, étrange. Elle possédait une odeur de… métal ? Est-ce que… ?

> \- Hello, que faites vous ?
> 
> \- On cherche Blake.
> 
> \- Oh. La faunus.

Deana se concentra, essayant du mieux qu’elle pouvait de ne pas rire.

>  - …. Attend, comment tu le sais ? demanda Ruby.
> 
> \- Euh… les oreilles ?
> 
> \- Quelles oreilles ? elle porte un… ruban…

On entendit le vent souffler, alors que la réalisation de l’évidence s’imposait aux trois filles. Deana était secouée de rire, le faisant aussi silencieux que possible.

> \- Qui es-tu ? demanda Penny
> 
> \- Une amie. Mon nom est Deana.
> 
> \- Pourquoi sens-tu le grimm ?
> 
> \- Pourquoi sens-tu le métal ? Deana répliqua avec un demi-sourire.

Penny regarda, confuse et un peu triste. Deana sourit. Avec un soupir, elle secoua la tête.

> \- Je vais chercher Blake.

Elle se dirigea vers une rue adjacente. Elle entra dans un magasin, montrant la photo, ne gagnant aucune piste. Alors qu’elle sortit d’un énième magasin, elle attrapa l’effluve d’un parfum, remarquant un fantôme d’aura métallique. Elle haussa un sourcil. Que faisait-il là ? Elle secoua la tête, décidant de se diriger vers les docks. Elle se dissimula sur les caisses, repérant Blake en contrebas. Elle décida d’attendre et de voir. Sun atterrit à ces côtés, lui offrant un fruit. Blake le dévisagea et il haussa les épaules, croquant dans la pomme. Un hélico arriva, des membres de la White Fang dirigé par un humain en descendit. Pourquoi ? Blake était choqué. Elle dégaina sa lame et bondit au milieu, enlevant son ruban, relevant ses oreilles de chant, sa lame reposant au creux du cou de Roman.

> \- Oh, désolé catgirl ! Il semble que tu n’as pas reçu la note. On travaille ensemble à présent. Tuez là.

Plusieurs Bullhead arrivèrent. Elle les repéra et les observa. Roman tira sur son pied. Elle esquiva d’un flip arrière. Deana remarqua que Ruby et Penny arrivaient. Le faunus singe s’en mêla, s’occupant des sbires avec son bâton-nunchaku-fusil. Blake s’élança vers Roman, combinant ses attaques avec le singe. Un Bullhead s’ouvrit, laissant d’autres sbires descendre ; encerclant Blake et son compagnon. Deana continuait d’observer.

> \- Hey ! Arrêter ! s’écria Ruby, arrivant sur le toit, Penny derrière elle.
> 
> \- Et bien bonsoir little red. Le temps pour ton coucher à l’air d’être passé.
> 
> \- Eyh ! Je suis parfaitement…
> 
> \- Euh, Ruby…
> 
> \- Penny, recule, c’est dangereux.

Roman lui tira dessus, l’assommant. Blake et le singe se démenaient contre les sbires. Penny se leva devant Ruby.

> \- Je suis prête au combat.

Des lames sortirent de son dos, flottantes à ces côtés. Elle sauta au sol, s’occupant des sbires, ses lames dansant à ses côtés. Roman sauta dans un Bullhead, alors que le second tirait sur Penny. Elle planta ses lames derrière elle, se reculant rapidement. Deana sentit une odeur qu’elle reconnaissait, alors que trois autres Bullhead apparaissaient pour couvrir la fuit du premier. Penny s’accroupit, ses lames en cercle tournoyaient, amassant de l’énergie. Elle frappa en son centre, lançant un laser géant en direction du Bullhead l’ayant attaquée, le tranchant en deux. Deana siffla, impressionnée. Il restait trois Bullhead, Penny haletait lourdement, cette technique ayant pris son péage sur elle. Elle entendit le cri inquiet de Ruby, qui regardait les Bullhead se concentrer sur Penny. Deana, simplement, sourit. Il était arrivé. Les trois Bullhead s’écrasèrent, des centaines de lames de toutes tailles et sortes plantées dedans, transperçant les moteurs, cockpit et ailes. Sur l’un deux, éclairé par les flammes, se trouvait un jeune homme. Il avait des cheveux noirs comme la nuit, un cache-œil couvrait son œil gauche, l’autre étant argent, menaçant illuminé par les flammes ainsi. Sa tenue se composait d’un baggy couvert de poche noir et de basket de même couleur, ainsi qu’une veste à capuche noire avec de la fourrure blanche et un t-shirt rouge. Des chaînes étaient sur sa taille, ainsi qu’une sorte de ceinture porte outil de cuir, des bagues et bracelets de fer et d’argent couvrant ses mains et poignets, des piercings argentés brillaient sur ses oreilles. Les sirènes de police et pompier commencèrent à retentir. Le garçon aida les faunus à se relever, tirant le singe debout. Ruby sauta sur Blake, alors que Penny s’éclipsa discrètement. Les premiers flics arrivèrent, alors que l’inconnu faisait disparaître les lames. Ils expliquèrent la situation. Yang et Weiss arrivèrent. Ruby se précipita pour tenter de calmer et explique à cette dernière. Elle l’ignora, lui passant devant et s’arrêtant devant Blake. Celle-ci serrait les dents d’appréhension, ses oreilles légèrement aplaties.

> \- Est-ce que tu as une idée de combien tu nous as inquiétées ?
> 
> \- Hein ?
> 
> \- Pendant qu’on te cherchait, j’ai eu le temps de réfléchir et… Je m’en fiche.
> 
> \- Alors… On est Okay ?
> 
> \- Oui.
> 
> \- Super ! s’exclamèrent en cœur Ruby et le singe.
> 
> \- Oh, je suis Sun au passage. Oh, et voilà le gars qui a descendu trois Bullhead à lui seul, euh…

Il rit avant de répondre.

> \- Arèis. Je suis Arèis. Vous êtes de Beacon ?

 Tous répondirent à l’affirmative.

> -Je suis de Haven. Releva Sun

Arèis haussa les épaules.

> -Hey ! Deana ! Tu vas te cacher encore longtemps ?

 Elle secoua la tête et se coula derrière eux, les surprenant. Elle eu un petit sourire.

> \- Eyh. Que fais-tu ici ?
> 
> \- _Boulot. Nos lignes d’approvisionnement en dust ont été attaquées._

Elle hocha la tête.

> \- _Tout le monde devrait être armé à temps._
> 
> - _Le plan entrera bientôt dans sa prochaine phase._

Les autres les regardaient sans comprendre. Les flics s’approchèrent d’eux, les autorisant à partir. Arèis s’excusa et partit de son côté, disparaissant dans les ruelles. Les autres rentrèrent à Beacon. Ils mangèrent le dîner dans la bonne humeur. Blake décida de ne plus porter son ruban autour de ses amis, le nouant à son poignet. Cela tira un sourire à Deana.

* * *

 

* * *

> \- Alors ? demanda Deana à l’écran rouge
> 
> \- White Fang, à Vale.

 Deana hocha la tête.

> \- Bonne chance.
> 
> \- À la prochaine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hell, yes ! J'ai enfin pu introduire Arèis. J'attendais pour le faire arriver lui... Bref, vous verrez, la prochaine fois, vous en saurez un peu plus sur lui...


	11. Arrivée d'Arèis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tout est dit dans le titre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà la suite. J'espère que vous apprécierez !  
> Une personne suit mon histoire et franchement : merci!! Comme quoi ce que j'écris sert à quelque chose et n'est pas juste quelque chose d'étrange et inutile ! Je vais faire de mon mieux pour ne pas te décevoir.

Deana se leva et se prépara. Une fois prête, elle rejoint RWBY et JNPR pour le petit-déjeuner. Empilant, comme à son habitude, viandes et crêpes, mangeant autant, et plus, que Nora, Yang et Ruby. Leur premier cours était le favori de Ruby : construction et maintien des armes et armures, enseigné par Mme.Weaord.  
En entrant dans l’immense atelier, qui contenait toutes les machines nécessaires, de la forge à l’aiguisage, du taillage de Dust à la création de balles ainsi que de nombreux matériaux. À peine entré et la jeune femme en bleu de travail, ouvert jusqu’à la taille, voir son débardeur blanc les appela.  
\- Ok ! Votre attention la classe ! Je vous présente un nouvel élève, sous le même programme que Deana.  
\- Je suis Arèis. Je suis spécialisé dans les armes et armures. Enchanté.  
\- Mais tu n’as pas d’armes ? s’étonna Ruby.  
\- J’ai ma semblance.  
\- Et je t’ai dit cent fois de garder une arme sur toi.  
Il hocha la tête et réfléchit un instant. Des lignes lumineuses sortirent de ces paumes, délimitant une sphère. Deux lames courbes d’obsidiennes se matérialisèrent. Il les changea en pistolet, les combina en pique, qu’il fit tournoyer dans ces mains. Il sangla les deux dans son dos.  
\- Dark Renegade. Ce sera son nom. Oh, et Chef ? Je suis assigné à ton équipe.  
\- Comme toujours.  
\- C’est ta semblance ?! vint l’exclamation de tous  
Il hocha la tête.  
\- Unlimited Creator. Surnommer Tracer. Je peux créer, modifier et renforcer des choses. Il pointa son œil argenté. Comme cet œil. Bref. Je vous laisse vous occuper de votre matériel, je surveillerais. Deana. Passe-moi Nirasa.  
Elle lui tendit son bras métallique. Il posa la main dessus, illuminant les lignes de dust. Il hocha la tête et lui rendit. Tranquillement, il passa regarder les différentes armes, appréciant Magnhild. Arrivant à Crescent Rose, il lâche un sifflement.  
\- Impressionnant, je ne pensais pas voir une arme de ce niveau ici.  
Il posa la main dessus et versa son pouvoir dedans. Quelques claquements et frissons la parcoururent. Ruby la saisit, la pressant contre elle.  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais à Crescent Rose !?!  
\- Je l’ai amélioré légèrement : sa puissance de tir, sa pénétration, la résistance de la lame et la stabilité de tir. Pas grand-chose, mais ça a son utilité. Je n’ai pas touché au recul, j’imagine que c’est inclus dans ton style de combat.  
Hochement de tête de la part de Ruby et petit sourire. Arkan sourit. Une explosion retentit. Nora était, évidemment, au milieu. Le professeur Weaord se précipita vers elle, son sourire amical disparut, remplacé par une colère froide. De nombreuses machines étaient brisées. Nora avait l’air penaude. Arkan secoua la tête alors que le professeur la disputait, criant que ces machines coûtaient cher. Arkan posa la main sur son épaule.  
\- Calme-toi. Je peux les réparer.  
Elle croisa les bras en soufflant, alors qu’Arèis posa la main sur le sol. Des lignes lumineuses s’étendaient dans toute la pièce, courant sur le sol et les murs, comme une toile autour de lui. Les morceaux se recollèrent, les machines comme neuve. Il donna un sourire avant de s’approcher de Nora, croisant les bras et haussant un sourcil. Elle eut un rire nerveux.  
\- En fait, je voulais faire un truc du genre BOOM ! Mais je voulais que ça crépite, alors j’ai fait un cœur jaune, mais pour que ça fasse BOOM ! J’ai dû rajouter du rouge et ça a fait BOOM ! et…  
\- Elle a fait une grenade de dust électrique et a utilisé du dust de feu pour l’activation, mais c’est trompé dans la manipulation. Explique Ren  
Arèis hocha la tête à son explication, bien plus claire.  
\- je ne suis pas aussi bon avec le dust que ma partenaire, mais je vois le problème.  
IL commença à expliquer le problème et comment le résoudre à Nora, Ren aidant à la calmer, lui promettant que si elle écouatait, ça allait bien faire BOOM !.  
Le cours finit, s’ensuivit celui de Glynda, pour le combat. Arèis faillis entrer dans le vestiaire des filles, ci-ce n’était pour Yang. Cela leur tira à tous un rire.

* * *

Ils s’installèrent dans les gradins, Arèis posant des questions à Jaune. Ils se turent lorsque Glynda arriva. Elle annonça les premiers combats. Ruby contre Arèis. Il portait la même tenue qu’à leur première rencontre. Tirant Dark Renegade, il se positionna face à Ruby.  
\- Bonne chance Vif argent.  
Le combat commença. Arèis amena la main sur son cœur, les lignes lumineuses apparaissant sur son corps. Ruby fonça sur lui et balança sa faux. Il passa sous la grève et tendit la jambe, la frappant dans la poitrine, l’envoyant voler. Elle atterrit sur le sol brillant. Arèis avait couvert l’arène de sa toile lumineuse, qui prenait naissance sous ses pieds. Elle tenta de bouger. Son corps était bloqué au sol, collé. Elle passa son arme en fusil, tirant sur Arèis. Il avait modifié la propriété du sol, autrement dit, il était aussi affecté ! Ou pas. Il pouvait se déplacer, et vite ! Elle continua de tirer, espérant trouver un moyen de libérer ses jambes. Il sauta et lui asséna un coup de pied à la tête, enchaînant avec un coup de sa lame, zébrant son dos. Son aura tomba dans le rouge. Le sol brilla à nouveau, enlevant la propriété collante. Il tendit la main à Ruby, encore à terre. Elle la prit. Ses vêtements brillèrent, la déchirure se réparant.  
\- Tu es fort.  
\- Désolé. Ma semblance assure ma victoire aussi longtemps que tu te tiens sur la terre.  
\- Arèis !! cria Deana  
Il la regarda confus, avant de réaliser et annuler les modifications sur son corps. Il hocha la tête avec un sourire et Glynda annonça les prochains matches.  
Glynda annonça enfin, le dernier match : Deana contre JNPR !!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Désolé de vous laisser sur un cliffhanger, mais j'aimerez approfondir ce qui suit autant que je peut. J'apprécie vraiment Deana, et je pense que son passé mérite d'être traité correctement.  
> Les reviews et kudos sont toujours les bienvenues !


End file.
